The Return
by Random3
Summary: Alternate end of season three onwards. One sister taken, another appears. I'll keep it short, as I don't want to spoil it.
1. Trading Places

A/N: Okay, firstly I want to apologise to anyone who is waiting for the next chap for Life After Death...

See I'm kinda in a funk with that at the moment. Well not a funk, just a slight case of writing malfuction. I know what I want to write and I promise I'll get over it soon.

Anyway, to help myself, I started writing this...let me know what you think...

* * *

The Return.

1. Trading Places.

The house was a mess. Glass had been shattered; wood, broken and splintered; walls, demolished and people, scattered, bruised and battered. They did not move and barely managed to get vital oxygen into their systems.

However, they were unaware of their predicament as unconsciousness had placed it's dark and heavy curtain within their mind. Their only hope of survival would be the arrival of another.

Blue and white orbs filtered into the room, materialising into Leo, who observed the scene in utter dismay. _This was not meant to happen! They were meant to be safe! _

He moved quickly through the debris, ignoring the few tears that ran down his faces.

Time had been reversed to prevent this. Phoebe had agreed to the Source's demands to prevent this.

The whitelighter knelt between his wife and her sister, noticing how their breathing was shallow and their wounds had slowed in the continual out pour of blood. He had very little time to make a difference, to make Phoebe's sacrifice worthy.

Leo placed one shaking hand over each sister, trying to pay no attention to his heart that had rose into his throat. The familiar and settling glow appeared over both woman, however he knew it would take time. They were too close to death for him to breath a sigh of relieve yet.

He noticed how Piper's wounds seemed to heal a lot quicker than Prue's. He concentrated hard, knowing that losing both sister's would destroy his wife, without the need of any physical harm.

An intake of breath could be heard in an otherwise dead house. Colour had returned to Piper's face and her eyes fluttered open, as Leo smiled at her.

"Easy, honey." he smoothed, as he instinctively tried to help her sit up, while keeping one hand over the other Halliwell.

Piper looked disorientated, feeling slightly dizzy and bewildered by the whole thing. The last thing she remembered was…..

Her head darted to the side, seeing her sister laying in a pool of blood and her husband now having placed both hands over the fallen Charmed One.

"Prue." Piper cried out, ignoring the pain of the embedded rubble as she moved to her sister's side.

She looked to her husband, who was concentrating hard. "Leo, is she…."

The second eldest never completed her sentence, unable to form the words. Although it did not matter as he was too focussed on his task.

"Come on, Prue." Piper whispered, noticing how a slight shade of colour had returned to her sister's face. She held her breath, waiting for Prue to take her own.

It was not long when Prue breathed deeply as if trying to make up for the time she couldn't.

Piper pulled Prue close, while Leo leant back with a exhausted smile gracing his features.

"I almost lost you." Piper whispered, not willing to let Prue go.

"We almost lost both of you." Leo smiled to the two, who turned to face him, each with a smile on their face.

Prue's, however, slipped as she remembered the lead up to their fatal blow to the wall. "Where's Dr. Griffiths?" she asked, standing quickly.

Leo and Piper followed her into the other room, where the doctor laid.

"Oh my God." Piper sighed as she moved up next to Prue, who was checking for a pulse. "Leo." she added, looking to her husband.

The whitelighter once again placed his hands where he intended to heal but no light came. He tried again and still the comforting light refused to help.

"No. Come on, Leo." Prue pleaded.

Leo tried once more but nothing happened. He turned to the two and swallowed hard to suppress his dread. "I can't heal the dead."

"No, th...there's gotta be something we can do." Prue replied, wiping the stray tear away. "Where's Phoebe? We can think of something together." she moved out of the room, "Phoebe! Phoebe!"

Leo was hit with realisation as he heard Prue call for her youngest sister. "There's something I need to tell you both."

Piper stopped following her sister and turned to her husband. "Leo?"

"Phoebe!" Prue called again, not paying attention to the two. "Phoebe!"

"Prue, she's not here." Leo announced, this catching the eldest attention.

"What are you talking about? Has Shax taken her?" she questioned.

"No Shax didn't take her…" he answered solemnly.

"Well then where is she?" Piper asked, trying to ignore the look of unease on Leo's face.

Leo glanced away from the two and focused on his hands. "She is in the Underworld….with Cole."

"What?" they both replied. With time being reversed, neither had a recollection of Phoebe's plan to save Cole or of being exposed to the world as witches.

Leo sighed knowing this would behard to explain. "This day has already happened, time has been reversed to save you. In the alternate day, you both went after Shax, while Phoebe went to the Underworld to save Cole…"

"Why would she leave us here with the demon and to _save _Cole, of all people?" Prue asked.

"The demon was believed to be vanquished. You two agreed to let her but as time was reversed and Phoebe was down there, she was not affected and neither was I." Leo answered.

"Well then we have to get her." Piper replied.

"You can't."

Both sisters turned to face Leo with annoyance on their faces.

"And why not?" Prue asked, folding her arms in front of herself.

"She has made a pact with the Source that she would stay." the whitelighter answered, knowing they would not accept what had happened.

Piper glanced at Leo as if he had lost his mind. "Don't be stupid, Leo. Phoebe wouldn't make a pact with the Source."

"She did, to save you. In the alternate day Piper, you died. Tempus reversed time at the Source's request, at the knowledge that Phoebe would not leave."

"I died.." the second eldest mumbled.

"Tempus? We vanquished Tempus." Prue replied.

Leo sighed having already had this conversation. "No, Tempus was never vanquished just defeated in his plans."

"Well Phoebe's not staying down there." Prue replied.

"Exactly, so Leo can you orb us…" Piper agreed with her sister.

"You guys we have more pressing matters, like the doctor, who just so happens to be dead."

"Phoebe will be too, if we do not get to her Leo…so are you taking us or not?" the eldest Halliwell shot back.

"I want to but I can't. It's too dangerous, Cole will protect Phoebe. We need to have an explanation for the police." Leo replied.

"Leo take us to Phoebe…now." Piper responded, glaring at her husband.

"Cole will protect her." he argued, although not believing what he was telling them.

"The same Cole who happened to kill a witch in our attic not so long ago and has tried on many occasions to kill us all." Prue also glared.

"He loves her." Leo continued to argue.

Piper walked closer to the whitelighter, finding it very hard to not want to blow him up. "Take us to Phoebe….or we will find our own way to her."

Prue moved to the two, standing slightly behind her sister. "Leo, no matter what, we're going."

"What about Shax?" he responded.

"We are going, Leo. One way or another, we are not leaving our little sister with the Source." Piper deflected his question.

Sighing heavily, Leo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine…but I warned you."

With his final words they disappeared in a flurry of orbs.

----------

"Phoebe, you need to get out of here." Cole was stood with Phoebe wrapped in his arms, wanting to protect her.

"_We_ need to get out of here." she corrected, looking up at his face.

Suddenly the chamber door opened loudly, causing the pair to jump. Four demons marched in, heavily armed.

"Come." one barked to Cole, while two more grabbed hold of Phoebe roughly.

"Hey, let go off her." Cole shouted, as the other two grabbed him, dragging them both out the chamber.

The door slammed shut and sounds of the couple struggling could be heard faintly through to the small room.

----------

Orbs fluttered into the now silent chamber, then formed into Prue, Piper and Leo. All three of them glanced round the room, looking for any sign of Phoebe and Cole.

"Where is she?" Piper questioned, growing frantic.

"Leo?" Prue asked her brother-in-law.

Leo glanced around again. "She was here, so was Cole…unless they got out.."

"…or the Source has them." Piper added, knowing they were all thinking it.

"Leo can you sense her?" Prue asked, worry etching itself inside of her.

The whitelighter closed his eyes and concentrated. "I've got her faintly, quick take my hands." he instructed before disappearing in orbs again.

----------

Phoebe fell to the floor as she was roughly pushed forward. She felt a chill run throughout her body, as if a warning of what was to come. The Charmed One knew where she was just by the atmosphere the room held.

She never wanted to be here. The place held a nightmarish quality, one children cried about and adultsdreaded.

"Belthazar." the voice boomed, although had a silky, black aspect that wrapped around every word. "I thought you would have better taste." the cloaked figure sneered, extending a long blade to lift Phoebe's chin.

Had she not been petrified by the blackness the hood created, Phoebe would have shot back a remark, showing her typical Halliwell wit.

"Let her go, you have me and she's agreed to stay." Cole pleaded, never having the courage to stand up to the Source until now.

"She has…but she is charmed, she is a liability." the Source replied showing his amusement with the rhythm of his voice.

Leo, Piper and Prue appeared in the room but were hiding in a small alcove. However Prue swore, she saw the Source incline his head slightly in their direction.

"She is also of great power." Cole argued.

"..of good, Belthazar. Of good." the Source responded, raising the blade readying to swipe it across the younger Halliwell's throat.

"Nooo." three voices cried, one being Cole's and the others being Piper's and Prue's, the oldest now coming into view.

The Source stopped in his motion and turned to the eldest Halliwell, watching as Piper and Leo now emerged but were tackled to the ground by two guards. Another ran for Prue.

"Stop!" the powerful leader of evil ordered, causing the demon to halt in his tracks.

"Take me." Prue instructed, glancing at Phoebe's tear stained face.

"Prue, no!" Piper shouted, to only be hit by the demon holding her.

Phoebe looked at her sister with begging eyes for her not to continue. "No." she mouthed.

"Take me." the eldest repeated, avoiding looking at Phoebe any longer.

"Prue! Don't!" Piper yelled again. "Prue!"

"Prue, please don't." the youngest continued to beg.

Prue ignored them both. "Take me and let the rest go...Cole included."

"Why would I do that?" the cloaked figure sneered. "Especially as you're all here."

"'Cause without me the Charmed Ones don't exist and you can have the safe knowledge that I will not personally vanquish you for touching my sister." Prue threatened, watching as he drew the blade gently across Phoebe's neck, leaving the smallest of scratches.

"You have quite a spirit.." the Source mocked "..for someone who's walking on the edge of death."

Prue shrugged and thought to herself,_ Wouldn't have been the first time today. _"Let them go and I will stay." she replied.

"Prue." both, Phoebe and Piper pleaded in a mix of sobs and panic. While Leo and Cole watched in shock as she offered herself in all of their places.

The Source moved his head very slightly and suddenly Phoebe was pulled from the floor and pushed towards Piper and Leo, as was Cole. Prue was grabbed by two guards and dragged to the opposite side of the room.

"Prue!" Piper cried watching as her sister was thrown to the floor.

"I accept your trade Charmed One, as having the eldest and most powerful will deter any attempts to safe you." the Source laughed menacingly towards the younger two sisters.

Tears streamed down Phoebe's face, knowing she was responsible. Piper, however, tried to fight against her captive as she met with Prue's eyes. Her sister was trying to tell her to stop but the more Piper saw this, the more she wanted to fight.

"Before anything happens, I want them to leave. You have me, I'm not going anywhere." Prue bargained.

"Prue! Don't you dare!" Piper screamed.

"Prue! No!" Phoebe also yelled, trying hard to keep from falling apart.

"It shall be done." the Source replied.

Prue glanced at her sisters, mouthing "I love you." before they vanished along with both their agonised protests.

* * *

A/N: So what ya think? Worth continuing or focus on something else?

Let me know...and again sorry if your waiting for Life After Death.


	2. Moving On

A/N: Hello everyone, hows you all doing?

Sorry that there's still no update for Life After Death but I am working on it, promise.

Next part below and hope you all like.

* * *

2. Moving On

Paige sat mesmerized by the picture in front of her. This was as close as she would get to the person. They were just another deceased relative she would never get to meet, no matter how much she longed to.

She had millions of unanswered questions. Any answers she gained from Piper and Phoebe, did little to ease her curiosity. It also didn't help that their replies were short and vague, causing more questions to form in her mind.

It had now gotten to the point where Paige no longer asked questions. Instead she only imagined what it would be like to meet her older sister, Prue.

Asking about her sister usually lead to an uncomfortable silence and the sudden need for someone to leave the room. Piper was particularly sensitive to the subject, where as Phoebe would grow quiet and distant at the mere mention of Prue's name.

And that was the problem. It seemed as though their older sister's name was off limits, even with Leo and Cole. They, too, would grow slightly pensive and would have a wave a guilt flood their features for a brief moment.

Paige knew very little about the death of Prue Halliwell. She had only met the other two sisters a few months after the incident, which took place in the underworld. What she did notice was a small crack thathad permanently resigned itself within Piper's and Phoebe's relationship. It was not huge and disastrous….just present.

The only connection she held to her sister was the endless photographs, a dark room in the basement and a bedroom, which seemed to be kept…waiting for Prue's return.

The youngest Halliwell would sometimes find herself sat in the room, looking at the things that were left behind. Paige had her own room in the manor but she tended to drift into Prue's, examining the room trying to find out who her sister had been.

It had been about a year and a half since then and still the topic was hard to approach.

How can you get to know a person, who no-one is willing to talk about or aren't around themselves to help answer all your questions?

The only solution Paige found was to stare at a picture…..that only stared back at you blankly.

"What's that?" Piper asked, walking into the living room and finding her youngest sister lost in thought.

Paige looked up quickly at the sound of Piper's voice and she tried to hide the object but her sister had already seen it. The actionsonly madePiper grow increasingly curious.

"Na ah, Missy, what are you hiding?" she smirked, moving closer to grab for whatever Paige didn't want her to see.

"It's nothing, Piper." the youngest tried.

"Paige, you can show me…or I'll get it myself and it won't be pretty." Piper threatened playfully.

"Piper, honestly….."

Before Paige could finish her sentence, Piper had hold of the photograph. She cringed as she watched the smile fade from Piper's face as she stared down at the picture.

Piper pushed the sadness away from her thoughts, as something else nagged at the now eldest sister. "Paige, why'd you feel you need to hide this?"

"I didn't want to upset you." she replied quietly, glancing away.

The older Halliwell felt guilt raise inside of her at the small and unsure voice that came from Paige.

"You wouldn't upset me…" Piper replied sitting down and wrapping an arm around her sister. "..I do get upset, I'm sure you know, but I don't want you to hide it to protect me."

"But I feel I should."

"You sound just like her." Piper laughed softly, catching Paige's small spark of happiness with finally learning something about Prue. "Paige, that photograph is just a tiny piece of what reminds me of Prue. I mean there is _so _much in this house that has a memory. Her bedroom is still as she left it, that hits me. Photographs are everywhere and as much as it hurts, I think removing it all would only hurt more."

Paige felt as though she could open up now and Piper would actually listen. "I just know the subject is hard for all of you. I've noticed Phoebe would avoid Prue's room…but then I've found her in there at night, asleep. I just thought it would never be a good time to ask about Prue, although I really want to know about her."

Piper smiled. "She would have wanted to know about you too, protect you like she did me and Pheebs. It was the big sister complex….I don't think I'd ever be like she had been."

"Big shoes to fill?" Paige grinned, knowing the feeling well.

"Huge." Piper laughed.

After a moment of silence Piper grew serious and looked at Paige. "About Phoebe, she has some issues with Prue's death and she won't admit it but she is hurting. She feels responsible and she will never get over that…just leave her to deal and if she needs you, all I can ask is that you be there."

"Of course I would." Paige smiled then grew quiet for a moment. "Do you think I'd get the chance to met her?"

"I hope you do."Piper replied in a small voice.

"So this picture.." Paige stated, trying to change the subject slightly. "What is with get up, sis?" she laughed.

"Hey, it was the nineties, some of us hadn't just come out of our teens." Piper mocked, working out that when the picture was taking, Paige would have barely been twenty.

"At least I would have had style."

Piper hit Paige's leg with the back of her hand and the pair laughed.

"Hey guys, what so funny?" Phoebe asked coming into the room.

"This." Paige replied handing the photo of her three older sisters standing outside the manor, to Phoebe.

Phoebe looked at it and felt tears build in her eyes. "Not one of our best days." she tried to joke.

"Well, despite Paige's opinion, I thought I was having quite a good style day." Piper replied, playfully glaring at Paige.

"Not exactly what I meant." Phoebe laughed, having been thinking of the argument she had had with Prue that day.

Piper smiled sympathetically towards the original youngest. "I know sweetie." she replied pulling Phoebe down next to her.

Paige could hear the sniff of oncoming tears from Phoebe and she gently placed her hand over her sister's, offering the comfort she needed. In response, she received a small smile.

"I miss her." Phoebe whispered, as Piper placed an arm around her sister.

"Me too." she whispered back, unconsciously looking at the photograph. Finally finding the courage to not run away and hide from the subject of her sisters death.

----------

"We all know Prudence Halliwell is not dead, why give up on the search for her." one Elder announced to a room full of Them.

It was brightly lit, although had a tranquil and calming ambience, despite the warring debate that was being held.

"It has been over a year by earths time and still there has been no sign of Prudence. The resources we are using are becoming scarce. No one's willing to venture down to the underworld as they all believe of her death." another responded.

"That is because her family doesn't even know she is still alive, making it much more believable. You have purposely kept them in the dark and as a result kept her from being found." the first Elder heatedly shot back.

"The Charmed Ones don't need the distraction. Especially if Prudence is found in a bad state." a female Elder explained.

The Elder, who argued for Prue, scoffed at the comment and rolled his eyes. "My I remind you, Prudence is charmed. The strongest in fact and you are willing to let a power of her magnitude to be left in the hands of the Source."

"Willing is slightly exaggerated, wouldn't you say?" another raised an eyebrow to the previous remark. "..and if it is to ever come that Prudence returns, the Charmed Ones will know what is expected and theright course of action."

"I only hope you are right."

----------

The dark cloak flowed as he moved through a corridor. Power emanated from him, rendering those around him in awe. They would bow and distance themselves, frightened of the power he possessed.

He rarely left the thrown room but this was a cause he had invested a lot of time and energy in. Although more trouble than it was worth, he knew the outcome would be great.

So much time had been dedicated to this, he was buzzing with excitement.

"Prudence." he bellowed, walking into a chamber.

The eldest Halliwell turned, unfazed by the echoing voice that would cause others to cower. She was dressed in black, the typical shade for being in hell…even though she used what she had to her advantage. Her long dark hair loosely flowed down her shoulders and back.

"Jaden, come in." she throw back at his rude entrance. "I'm assuming the errand-boy has a message."

"I've told you not to call me that." he seethed. It irritated him how everyone else would fear at how close he was to the Source….yet she mocked his status.

Prue walked over to him slowly and ran a finger along his clenched jaw. "I would apologise... but I'd be lying." she whispered in his ear.

Roughly he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away, holding her at an arms length. "You know very little of what I could do to you." he threatened through his teeth.

She leaned in closer, with a sarcastic smile gracing her features. "That's your problem, _errand-boy, _your not allowed….or _master_ will get very mad."

Prue grinned as distaste grew within him and seeped out onto his features. "Not to worry…" she continued to tease. "..I'm sure _puppy_ will have his day."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, much appreciated!

;o)

jdjams; Not forgetting Life After Death. I think it would be impossible. Not too muc to ask for both...just need to get back in the swing of the other one, lol. Thanks for the review.

'Fraid I'm using the reply button again for the rest...sorry.

Also in this timeline no Wyatt or Chris and Cole has conveniently not gone evil.

Again thanks for the support and catch you guys later.


	3. Conversations With Evil

A/N: Hello again pepods. Hope your all good.

Wrote this part up rather qickly, I think but that's why it's kinda short.

Hope you like...although not sure if you will.

* * *

3. Conversations With Evil

"You make me sick." Jaden sneered, letting go of Prue's shoulders. He watched a smirk appear on her face, as she slinked over to a chair in the corner of her chambers.

"Hmm, I feel the same _Ja._" Prue mocked him again, while casually lounging on the slightly uncomfortable chair.

Jaden moved further in the room and stood above her, growing increasingly pissed off with the names she called him. "For someone who used to dedicate her existence to good, you can sure be a bitch."

Prue laughed, "As you said, _Ja_, 'used to'. Plus if you wasn't such a suck up and an egomaniac, maybe I wouldn't be such a bitch. I mean the Source has you whipped."

His jaw clenched again, even against his minds protests for it not to. It gave Prue too much pleasure and he knew it. "Egomaniac? You're a fine one to talk. I'm not the one that parades around here trying to prove my parlour tricks are special."

"My _so called _parlour tricks have saved your ass more than I care to count. Also not all of my powers are _parlour tricks, _I mean maybe I should speak to the Source about this…after all he did give them to me." Prue replied, standing up and preparing to leave the room, until Jaden gripped her arm.

"As I said, a bitch." he spat through his teeth.

Prue, once again, ran her finger along his clenched jaw, letting him know she had him where she wanted him. "Takes one to know one, _Ja_." she whispered with a sadistic smile.

"You really do belong here." Jaden sneered, wondering if there was actually any of the Charmed One left.

"..And that's what pisses you off the most." she continued to taunt him.

It had been a kind of ritual since she arrived. At first he was cruel to her and insured she knew there was no escape. He was, as she had put it, the Source's errand-boy, which meant he had the pleasure of watching over her.

He took fun in her misery and then slowly Prue somehow became less concerned with her _good _heritage, becoming more active in the Source's bidding. Only little things at first, until she found a distaste for her previous lifestyle and felt privileged to be asked as opposed to other demons and warlocks, like Jaden.

Realisation dawned, that it was near impossible to ever leave this place, so instead she welcomed it. She wasn't sure if spells had been used or potions and if she was honest, she didn't care. Prue Halliwell felt free.

As payment for all of Jaden's early taunts and mind games, however, Prue made him the victim of her spiteful tongue, which now had became a regular occurrence between them.

"I admit, I miss the days of the 'I'm good and will always remain good'speech." he sniggered.

"That's because in that part of our relationship, you wore the trousers. Now however, I have to say, you have a _lovely_ pair of legs." she looked down at his covered legs, then back to his face, knowing that once again she had got under his skin.

Jaden let go off her arm, as he bristled at the remark. "I knew you were always checking me out." he sniggered to try and hide the embarrassment he felt from the underlining meaning in her words.

"In your dreams, Ja….and considering your in _my_ chambers at such an unsociable hour, I believe it's the other way round." Prue smiled pleasantly, although ridicule danced in her eyes.

"Every hour with you is unsociable." he spat back, taking a seat in the chair Prue had used earlier.

"Then why do you insist on coming here and taunting me with your captivating personality and breathtaking good-looks?" she remarked dramatically, while taking a seat on his lap as he had rudely made himself at home.

Momentarily losing his voice due to her actions, Prue took full opportunity to push Jaden to the edge. "Come on, Ja, show me what your made of." she whispered in his ear.

Suddenly Prue found herself picked up roughly and then dropped back on the chair, while Jaden remained standing, looking more than flustered. Prue sat with an amused smile on her face, while she ran a finger over her bottom lip.

Prue couldn't deny that Jaden was attractive but she hated the guy and thrived on making his life a nightmare when he was around her. She loved when he got all embarrassed and wide-eyed.

"Well I wasn't expected that but…." she teased.

"Shut it!" Jaden barked back, "I'm not in the mood for your games, Prue."

"Fine, Jaden. What are you doing here then? 'cause I'm certainly not in the mood for your company either." Prue shot back, slightly miffed at the tone he had used. Sometimes he took the fun right out of everything.

He glared at her for a short time, while she inspected her nails, waiting for a response. _We should have killed her when we had the chance, _he thought bitterly.

Prue looked up at him at that moment, making Jaden believe she had heard his thoughts. "Well?" she pressed.

"You have an assignment…"

"It's about time, do you realise I have been stuck here for almost a month? I would like to breath none stale, demon free air for a while." Prue replied.

Jaden rolled his eyes. "If you hadn't almost been spotted by that whitelighter, you would have been able to get out ages ago. Your supposed to remain secret, remember?"

"How was I meant to know the whitelighter was on their way?…and anyway I got out, didn't I?"

"Barely." he replied with a mutter.

"Still, I got out and it's not like anyone's came looking for me since." Prue shot back.

"Personally, I don't blame them. I would be glad when your gone." Jaden faked a smile towards her.

Prue mirrored the expression. "You would miss me, why else would you insist on coming all the way down here to tell me in person?"

He glared in response, knowing she would twist what ever answer he gave her. "It was either me or Earl."

She considered this for a brief moment. "Okay, I would prefer to make your day hellish…Earl is too nice for his own good. Plus your jaw does the cutest thing when you get all angry and frustrated." Prue grinned, watching as his indignant expression took control of his features. "..see?" she laughed.

"Right, you can find out from the Source." Jaden responded, getting annoyed at the constant games.

"Nooo, no, no, no, no." Prue tried not to laugh, while jumping up from the chair and grabbing his arm. "Come on, we've exchanged pleasantries now... Tell me."

Jaden smiled, having her right where he wanted and liking the change. "Your right, the air is rather stale in here." he replied, then began to leave the chamber.

"I'm impressed, Errand-boy just grew a backbone…Can you give the Source's butt an extra kiss from me, please?" Prue called after him.

Jaden spun at the words and lunged back towards her. "You treed on thin ice." he sneered through his teeth again, while pinning Prue to the wall with one hand.

"My assignment?" she asked nicely, acting as if she wasn't pinned to a wall by a very pissed of warlock.

Despite himself, Jaden smiled. "I hope your ready to go home."

* * *

A/N: Dum, dum, dum...

What you think? Yah or nah?

Thanks for the reviews and glad to see you seem to like it...so far, anyway.

Those who review, I think your all big big gems.

I'm going to go and let you lovely people dooo...whatever it is you guys do.

Bye.


	4. The Assignment

A/N: Hello

New chap is now up and I hope you all like.

* * *

4. The Assignment 

"Your joking, right?" Prue asked, a small mischievous smile appearing on her face.

Usually Jaden would damn that expression, as it would then lead to some taunt towards him. However with the new topic choice, he couldn't help but find it oddly adorable.

"Nope. You finally get to come out of hiding o' annoying one." he answered.

Prue's smile grew into grin, until she looked down at his hand that was still keeping her trapped against the wall. "Jaden, as excited as I am, this is no way to woe a lady."

The warlock moved in close, like she had done so many times to him. "It would take a lady to know."

"Meoow." she commented quietly and again looked at their current position. "..still, Ja, if your not willing to let me go, I may start to suspect that you don't hate me as much as you say you do."

"Oh I hate you." Jaden whispered in response. "I just could never bring myself to hurt such a pretty face."

Prue smiled slightly. "More like _master _won't let you." she mocked, tapping his nose with every word. Finally she disappeared in a shimmer, while taunting Jaden with an amused expression.

----------

Prue appeared in a large thrown room, which was lit by several torches. In the middle of the room sat the creature she had long ago lost any fear towards.

He needed her far more than she needed him, which gave her power and immunity throughout the underworld. Some evil beings hated this, vying that she was a liability. Good was in her blood and they all knew it. If she was to turn back to the light, they will not only lose a great power but Prue would have knowledge of them all.

The Source, however, kept her as if one of his own. He was proud at the fact he had managed to capture the eldest Charmed One in the world of evil. Though, he had grown to pity the people she came into contact with. She had never killed, herself, but torture and taunting was two of her most favourite games.

…and these were not strictly reserved for those on the opposing side. Anyone was a possible target and victim.

"Prudence." he greeted in his booming voice.

The guards around him either diverted their attention from her or eyed her in suspicion, depending on their past history or general opinion.

Prue would have laughed at them all. It amazed her that the Source's own guards were pathetic creatures, who would probably safe their own skins than protect him when the time came.

"My ledge." she responded. The greeting was odd and she was unsure of why she used it considering her thoughts and feelings towards the leader of evil. She didn't have the same respect for him as the rest of the underworld had, but nonetheless she would appear as though she had some.

"Is it true?" she asked, with the same mischievous smile she had when Jaden had informed her of the assignment.

Just then the warlock appeared nearby and bowed in respect. "My Lord." he greeted.

_He is such a suck up, _Prue sighed.

"I believe Jaden has informed you of your assignment, Prudence." the Source stated.

"He has…but I ask for your confirmation, due to Jaden and mine's less than truthful partnership." Prue replied, sharing a quick glance with the warlock.

"Truth is overrated but what Jaden speaks of is true…" the Source answered.

Jaden turned to Prue and gave her the _I told you _look, while Prue only smiled pleasingly at him.

"..you shall return and you shall offer the Charmed Ones death."

Prue turned back to the Source, as did Jaden. "Your ledge, I have yet to kill and you ask I take down the Charmed Ones."

"You, my dear Prudence, are what they have been longing to have returned and once you are, you can then work from the inside to gain us victory."

"My sisters will know of my change, my ledge." Prue argued, sensing the word suicide forming in her head.

"They shall be too overwhelmed with your return and shall believe little of what they are told." he answered. "..but to assist you in this assignment, I will instruct Jaden to help."

"What?" both Prue and Jaden asked. They had been on assignments together before but not for long periods of time, both believing they would kill each other if this was the case….or more than likely Jaden will want to kill Prue.

"You shall assist Prudence." the Source instructed to Jaden, who lowered his head slightly.

"Yes my Lord." he answered.

Prue looked at him in disbelieve. _He has just agreed to this with no more questions. He is whipped beyond believe, _she thought, knowing Jaden didn't want to be apart of this and frankly, she didn't want him to either.

"You two may leave." the Source ordered, "..and begin work on your plan."

Both Prue and Jaden turned to leave the thorn room. As they were walking out, Jaden caught the looks Prue was sending him.

"What?" he asked, as the door was shut behind them.

"…and you say I'm the bitch." she answered and then walked off.

----------

Phoebe ran into the house, searching frantically for anyone.

"Piper! Paige! We have a 911!" she shouted, hoping they would not be far.

"Pheebs, what's with the yelling?" Paige asks walking into the foyer, with an apple in hand.

"Like I just said; 911." Phoebe replied.

"Don't they know I was planning on having the day off from demony things?" the youngest whined a little.

"Apparently they missed your request." Phoebe smiled, before turning to the stairs. "Piper!"

"What's it about then?" Paige asked, standing next to her sister.

Phoebe sighed. "We'll wait for Piper first. I've found we repeat ourselves far too much in this house." she then turned back to the stairs.

"Piper!" they both called this time, Paige wanting to know what this was all about.

"Alright already! Jeez." was the reply from their older sister, who was now making her way down the stairs. "You too obviously didn't get the patience gene, did ya?" she quipped as she came to the bottom and stood near them.

"We're Halliwells, Pipe, name one person in our family who actually has any." Phoebe shot back with a smile.

Piper thought this over. "I can be patient……sometimes."

"We'll believe that when we see it, sweetie." the original youngest replied.

"Okay, what's the big 911?" Paige asked, growing impatient herself.

"Demon in the park, attacking a little girl." Phoebe answered. "…and by the time of day, I would say we have….about an hour to find the girl and kill the big bad demon, hopefully all before my date with Cole." she smiled.

Paige rolled her eyes, hoping the big bad demon was Cole.

"Do you know what demon?" Piper questioned.

"No, just an ugly one…I was kinda hoping you could do the _kaboom _thing you do so well now." Phoebe answered, mimicking Piper's power with her hands.

"I guess we don't have much time anyway…so….." Piper responded, grabbing a jacket, while her sisters followed behind her.

"Hey, do you guys reckon if we started booking time off with evil, they'll listen?" Paige asked as they walked out of the house.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, much appreciated. 

jdjams; thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it so far. I love writing Prue's attitude like this, it's quite fun and about her sisters...things may turn nasty, lol. Thanks again.

Shanfan; I'm assuming your a big Cole and Prue fan, lol. Thanks for the review and hope you like it, even if doesn't head towards the Prue & Cole ending you hope for. ;o)

Prujo; Hey, thanks for the review and glad you liked it. I like evil Prue too...there was never enough of that in my opinion. Anyway, thanks again.

I'll review the usual reply button way to the rest, kinda be going on forever if I didn't...sorry.

Thanks to all reviews, your all BIG, shining diamonds.

:o)

Bye.


	5. The Imperfections Of A Photograph

A/N: Hey all who read this.

Sorry for the delay to this update, it's been kinda on the backburner for a while.

Anyway here it is...

* * *

5. The Imperfections Of A Photograph 

"Okay, Pheebs, where roughly would this girl be?" Piper asked, as they walked into the rather large park.

"Well, no one else was around... and there were trees…" she answered, not hiding the uncertainty in her voice.

"Phoebe, we kinda need to know more, considering it's a park _with_ trees." Paige replied, crossing her arms in front of herself.

"I know that, Paige, just give me a moment." Phoebe replied and went silent for a little while, trying to find something that she recognised. "Piper, from here, where is the dried out lake?"

"Um…that would be…that way." her sister answered, pointing her right.

"Great, lets go." Paige said marching ahead of her two sisters, who both shared a look before following.

----------

"Is this it?" Paige questioned Phoebe as they stopped in a small clearing.

"Um…yeah, I think it is." her sister replied with a nod of her head, will scanning the area around them.

"I don't see any girl, Pheebs." Piper stated, also glancing round.

"Well, we may still have some time bef….."

Phoebe was cut off from her sentence as a scream resounded from behind the bush. All three sisters began to sprint in the desired location.

"So much for having the right place." Piper spat, glaring at Phoebe.

"I said _think_." she defended herself, finally spotting the offending demon.

"Hey!" the youngest sister yelled.

The demon looked up and smirked slightly. The girl was lying on the ground, looking up at the creature in complete horror.

"Demon!" Paige shouted, as the thing disappeared in orbs and was next seen sailing through the air.

"Run!" Phoebe instructed to the girl, who hastily run off as fast as she could.

Piper raised her hands, readying herself to blow him up into tiny pieces.

"You have bigger problems than me coming your way." the demon leered. "..she'll destroy yo…"

She released her power, having enough of his pathetic threats and watched as he vanished with an agonising scream.

"Who's she?" Paige asked, already knowing none of them knew.

"I say we check the Book of Shadows." Phoebe advised, gazing at the space where the demon had been standing moments ago.

"I second that." Piper agreed with a nod of her head, while again glancing around to make sure nobody was nearby.

"Third." the youngest added, with a perplexed expression.

----------

Prue stood in Halliwell manor with a somewhat sadistic smile spread across her face. She walked slowly round the downstairs, through each room, examining all the little changes, which she noticed to be few and far between.

Pictures graced the walls, some of herself and her sisters. Others were of a younger woman and her sisters, and various snap shots of Leo and Cole with them. Prue couldn't help but roll her eyes at the naivety each one held, the happiness that shone through, knowing deep down it was a façade.

The eldest Halliwell picked up one photo of the younger woman, who she had spotted in the other pictures. Prue's smile twisted cruelly as she looked down on the face she had never known.

"Hello there, you must be Paige." she sneered. "You finally get to meet big sister, Prue." as the words left her mouth, she also scoffed at the anticipation of what was to come. "Won't that be fun?"

Placing the photo back, Prue continued along with her inspection, running a finger along the mantelpiece. She stopped and checked her finger, before rubbing whatever was left on there, with her thumb.

She looked around and then moved fluently up the stairs, allowing her fingers to dance along the banister delicately, the smile still playing on her lips.

Walking down the hallway, Prue couldn't help but step into her own room and smirk at it's appearance. It hadn't changed. She walked in and took note of all the insignificant objects she had kept all those years and yet she was perfectly content without them.

Once again, Prue was drawn to the photographs that stood along her dresser. It was odd to her that she seemed compelled to examine her old life and compare it to the freedom she now felt.

As if to prove her new found freedom and signify the drastic change, Prue stumbled upon her schedule from the days before Shax's attack. She looked down at the sheet of paper that dictated her life to her so long ago and screwed it up into a tight ball.

Prue took one final look around and headed back to the hallway, sending the scrunched up piece of paper hurtling for the bin, which bounced of the rim then fell in.

The older Halliwell only briefly peered into Piper's and Phoebe's room, finding them boring as they had yet to change. All she noticed from the doorways was a few new items and some new photographs.

_Is that how they show time has passed? Some photos that barely show a thing and probably completely contradict what they were actually going through at that point in time, _she thought unimpressed with the 'perfect' life her sisters were trying to kid themselves into believing they lived.

Moving quickly on, before she ransacked the rooms for the imperfections she knew were waiting to crawl out and devour the owner.

Prue found herself in the doorway of yet another room, which instantly fascinated her.

"Well someone's expressive." she mocked, walking further into the room.

Again, Prue, began to examine the tiny unimportant objects that seemed to clutter up what space was available. She immediately noticed a less amount of photographs, which she smiled about.

"You know all too well of the imperfections of the world, don't you Paige?" Prue stated in a happy tone of voice, amused at the things you can find out about a person with a simple gaze in their room.

She moved around and became interested in the paintings that also took up to much room for Prue's liking. The raven haired woman lent in forward and examined one more intensely.

"Well it's no Monet." she commented, "…but it seems the little underling is screaming to be heard."

Pulling away from the art, Prue moved back round to the door and gave one last glance around the interesting space.

"It's been nice getting to know you, Paige." she sang, before turning away and heading to the most impressive room in the entire manor.

Taking each step with glee, Prue made her way to the attic. The door was left wide open, something she remembered she wouldn't have let happen.

"Not good, girls…" she remarked mockingly, with a shake of her head. "..Evil has full range to just walk straight in."

Prue walked to the Book of Shadows and grinned, but was careful to keep her distance. "Have you missed me?"

Then she glanced around the area with a small smile, before returning her gaze back to the ancient volume. "It's okay, I didn't miss you much either." she smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me,I have an exciting entrance to make."

Prue made her way back down the stairs and as she moved into the foyer she called for her help. "Earl!"

A demon appeared in shimmers and smiled pleasantly at Prue. "Hello Prudence."

The Halliwell grinned at him. "Earl, how is my favourite demon?"

The yellow, greenish flesh around his mouth expanded as his smile grew to mirror an even bigger grin than Prue's. "I'm great. I got witch number eighty-six this morning."

"Congratulations, the Source shall be impressed." she replied.

"I hope so." Earl's grin faded very slightly at the mention of the Source.

"He will and I'll also add a good word for you."

"Thank you, Prudence." he responded, with the grin returning. "So how is my favourite Charmed One?"

Prue's face scrunched in distaste being referred to us aCharmed One. "You know, Earl, you're the only one I will tolerate calling me that…but that's because you are too nice."

"I do have a nasty streak." the demon defended himself.

"I know." Prue retorted beaming. "That is why I called you here. I need your help."

"Prudence, why are _you_ here of all places anyway?" Earl asked, finally noticing where he stood and allowed an expression of panic to cover his features momentarily.

"I have my assignment and this is where it all begins."

"Can't they sense you?" he questioned further.

Prue shook her head. "Nope I'm cloaked until the right moment."

"..and this moment, you need me? What about Jaden?"

"Jaden, please, his useless." she shot back with annoyance at the thought.

Earl made a rough laugh, which would creep anyone out. "You two." he added.

"Earl, I do not have time to beat your ass, so drop _the two of you _conversation. I need to know if you will help me?" Prue stated rather agitated by the topic change.

"What do I have to do?" the demon asked, not wanting to be on Prue's bad side.

"When they arrive, I need you to throw me across the room."

"I can't do that." he moaned.

Prue raised an eyebrow at the demon and really did believe he was too nice to be evil. There was hundreds down in the underworld that would jump at the chance to toss her in the air and dance on her fallen body. "Sure you can."

"I don't know."

"Please Earl. I need you." Prue pleaded.

The demon thought for some time before nodding slightly. "Okay, fine. When are they getting here?"

"Any moment now. I sent Borrack to keep them occupied for a little bit." she grinned, more at the fact she had gotten her own way.

Just then noises could be heard from outside the front door and she turned to Earl with a grin. "Wish me luck." she whispered.

"Luck." he replied with a small smirk, watching as she concentrated for a moment or two with her eyes shut tight.

The front door opened and the next thing Prue felt was herself flying through the air. It was then she noted the similarity to the last time she was in the manor. Next she felt was the hard wood floor hit and the wind from inside of her get knocked out, leaving her in pain.

_This better look convincing 'cause this is agonizing, _she thought as she noticed the tender areas in which bruises were certain to form.

"Hey!" she heard a voice scream, instantly recognising it as Piper's but now picking up on the harshness within it.

As Prue turned her head slightly to get a better look at what was happening, she heard the explosion from her sister's power, seeing the confidence that Piper now had in it.

_Oh crap! _Prue thought as she watched Earl disappear into tiny pieces. _Shame, _was her final thought on the matter.

* * *

A/N: There you go another chap over. 

Hope you all liked and thank you for the reviews. :o)

Catch you all later.


	6. Flying With Broken Wings

A/N: Hello all. Hope things are cool with ya.

Got another update for this fic. I am working on Life After Death, first parts all sorted just need to add the rest, lol.

Anyway, below is why your here...

* * *

6. Flying With Broken Wings 

"Piper, I'm not one to criticise often but I think you should have allowed that demon to explain." Paige stated, as she and her sisters made their way up the steps in front of Halliwell manor.

They had each been thinking of the _she _the demon had been referring to and still they drew a blank.

"I'm sorry, Paige." the older sister sarcastically remarked. "I'll consider that next time a demon is preparing to kill us."

"Guys, no arguing." Phoebe reprimanded, still feeling as though the words were foreign in her own mouth. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't seem to find being the middle sister comforting. Stepping in to calm the situation had never been her strength.

"It's not like they've never used that line before anyway." Piper continued.

Phoebe grabbed for the door handle and turned to face them both. "Stop it. We shall research, then argue, okay?"

"Fine." the other two sister's mumbled in response, as Phoebe opened the door.

The site which greeted them caught them by surprise, as a woman was hurled across the room and a demon with a mix of yellow and green skin, prepared to toss her again.

"Hey!" Piper yelled instinctively, raising her hands up and, once again that day, exploding another demon with a small gesture.

"Piper! We need to start questioning them." Paige moaned, having thought the idea of capturing the demon in the crystal cage would have been more benefiting to them at this stage.

Piper turned sharply on Paige, as Phoebe seemed to be frozen not paying any attention to the pair.

"Try telling that to the…." Piper trailed of as she indicated to the woman lying on the wooden floor, where her eyes were now fixated. She was now rendered speechless, causing Paige to look from the woman to her sisters, then back to the woman again.

It was then the youngest Halliwell had her breath catch painfully in her throat. She had the same hair, the same features and the eyes. The pensive and scrutinising stare. It was the woman from all the pictures, the one she thought she would never see. The one they assumed as dead.

Orbs appeared in front of the three sisters and formed into Leo, who stared at them with a look of hope and eagerness on his face.

"Piper, They've picked her energy up. Prue's alive." he grinned. "We just need to find her."

"Leo." Paige whispered, attempting to get her brother-in-law to turn round.

"You three, we can get your sister back." the whitelighter continued. He wanted to sense for the eldest Halliwell and find her but felt he needed the other's permission.

"Leo, she's already here." Paige responded and turned him to the woman, who was groggily moving into a sitting position.

"Prue." Phoebe finally managed to get out in complete awe.

----------

Prue laid on the floor for a while, staring back at her sisters and the half breed that stood with them. It was taking all her strength not to jump up and start throwing them around and just dealing with the situation quickly.

However a little voice inside of her stopped her, saying; _You've got to work from within, until there's no heart left. _

Prue found it oddly annoying that the voice had a resemblance to Jaden's own voice. His had always made her want to do the complete opposite, purely to get him all riled up. This time it was different, this was personal and had too much a stake.

She soon lost patience with their opened mouth stares and the persistent ramblings of the whitelighter. So instead of the fussing she was expecting, she began to sit up.

Prue briefly damned Earl for being too realistic with his throwing but then realised quickly she had already done that. At that moment she was trying desperately not to laugh at the irony and remain as serious as possible.

"Prue." she heard Phoebe mummer.

_So they remember my name then, _she thought bitterly. _Okay Prue, this is when drama in High School shall pay off….and Grams said I'd never use it._

"Hey." she replied quietly, looking up with glazed eyes. _Wow, playing the victim is easy, _she thought to herself.

"Ohmigod." Phoebe whimpered, racing towards her oldest sister and wrapping her in a fierce hug, with tears cascading down her face.

Prue cringed at the emotional contact, before realising this was typical and she would have to tolerate the unpleasantness of the feeling. While Phoebe remained wrapped around her, Prue thought best she surveyed the other three to insure they weren't apprehensive about her sudden appearance.

Leo, she dismissed instantly as his grin let her know he would be easily swayed. Prue almost laughed at the picture in her head of the heavens rejoicing at her 'release' from 'hell'. _They have no idea, _she mused silently.

Next Prue looked to the half-breed and examined her. The look she received in return surprised the eldest Halliwell. It was not of contempt or suspicion, but of admiration and slight longing.

Prue's heart had a small tug, which made her flinch. Immediately, she began to tell herself it was Phoebe and the insidious weeping that continued to flow as well as the embrace she wanted to stop.

"I can't believe your back." the original youngest snivelled, feeling the weight of the heavy guilt easing a small amount.

Prue's eyes travelled to Piper, who was scrutinizing her. "I am though.." Prue replied in a small voice. "..I'm back."

"Phoebe get away, now." Piper ordered, her stare suddenly becoming a glare.

_Oh shit! _Prue directly thought, watching as the others all turned to face the second eldest. One thing that Prue was grateful for was that Phoebe finally realised her from the grip she had used.

"Piper?" Phoebe questioned.

"Phoebe, now." was Piper's continual demand.

"Piper, what are you….?" Leo jumped in.

Prue glanced round quickly, finally resting her eyes on her sister, as well as beginning to panic as Phoebe moved away. "Piper?"

"Don't 'Piper' me. Your not Prue." Piper spat, pulling her two younger sisters closer to her. She glared at the form of her older sister, ignoring all the pleas from her husband and Phoebe. Paige, however, she found was silent and couldn't work out if it was out of surprise or that she also did not trust the person who stood before them all.

"Yes I am." Prue argued, trying to keep the spite out of her own voice. She needed them to believe and except her, which she had thought wouldn't have been a problem. Now she was rethinking the notion to just kill them all and throw a party to celebrate.

"It is, Piper. The elders felt it. That is Prue." Leo argued along with his eldest sister-in-law.

_I knew there was a reason I liked him, _Prue thought, _I may have to let him live a little longer than the rest._

"No! That is not. Prue is dead! We buried her!" Piper finally screamed out.

"Well I don't know who's body you used, 'cause I've certainly had mine the entire time." the eldest Halliwell mocked in her typical tone that she would have used with Jaden.

The comment received odd looks from the family but they soon passed as Phoebe glanced away guiltily.

"We never used a body, we…uh...decided to have a…ceremony once we could not find you." she spoke quietly and Prue watched as remorse and shame covered their faces. All but Piper's.

"Thanks for the invite." Prue shot back, growing increasingly pissed off with the actions of _her _family. _What family buries a non-dead relative? _she thought. _At least I'll make sure there was no chance of them returning. Rule 101; always make sure it doesn't come back to bite you in the ass!_

"Prue, we…" Phoebe continued her guilt-ridden pleas.

"She's not Prue." Piper shouted, glaring at her younger sister. "Prue is dead."

"I am not! Although if you keep this up, I might as well be."

_Shut up Prue before you blow it! _the same voice that sounded annoyingly like Jaden's reprimanded.

"Don't say that." Phoebe pleaded again, with tears running down her cheeks. She went to move forward but Piper pulled her back again.

Leo looked at his wife with a heavy heart, which made Prue want to vomit. "Piper, please this is Prue."

"No. Stop saying that."

Prue's patience had withered to barely a shred and in an attempt to reason with the _stupid witch _she moved forwarded. "Piper, it's me."

"No!" Piper yelled and in reaction to her approaching 'deceased' sister raised her hands. Without much thought, the ground just before Prue's feet blow up, sending the ravened haired Halliwell flying backwards.

She landed with a crash in the dinning room, once again finding herself surrounded in broken furniture.

Piper ran from the manor as soon as she heard the crash and not wanting to deal with the aftermath.

_She is so dying slowly and painfully for that, _Prue thought, trying to sit up carefully.

"Prue." she heard Phoebe call with a sob.

"Prue are you okay?" her younger sister continued.

"I'm fine." she sneered, removing the lump of wood from behind her back and throwing it lightly to her side. "Where's Piper?"

"I'm going to go find her." Paige announced, giving Prue one last glance before running out the manor to find her distraught sister.

_You do that, little miss goody two shoes, _Prue scoffed silently, wondering if killing her would be as much fun as driving her completely insane. _I'll give that some thought later._

"Prue, you've got a…" Phoebe informed the distracted former Charmed One, while indicating to her forehead.

It was then Prue felt the cold trickle on her own forehead where Phoebe had been pointing to. Prue wiped it gently and then brought her hand down, finding the red liquid strangely intriguing. _Sooo they've made the first cut, _she mused. _It'll be the only one._

"Let me heal that for you." Leo offered, moving forward.

"No." Prue almost yelled in response and had to think quickly on how to cover her rather frantic reaction. "I…uh, think it would be best if you found Piper."

"She has Paige." Phoebe replied.

"Well I would prefer Leo to be there rather than…." the eldest shot back never saying _her baby sister's _name.

"Sure, I'll…uh…go find her. Prue she'll be okay." Leo replied with a smile.

_Not if I get to her first, _Prue sneered to herself.

"Thank you." she answered instead, biting on her tongue before anything else followed her less than genuine words.

"It's great to have you back, Prue." he smiled.

"It's great to be back." she grinned, which made both her brother-in-law and Phoebe mirror the expression.

With that Leo orbed away and Phoebe turned to Prue. "Let's go clean that up for you, sweetie." she instructed her oldest sister and grabbed her hand.

Prue tried to not show how tense she was from the one touch. _What is it with these people and all this mushy crap? _she thought, letting Phoebe drag her upstairs.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. 

More aftermath later and I think I need to bring Jaden back in, lol.

Lucrecia Almasy; thanks for the review. I always wanted to see more evil Prue...although after season three, I would have went with any Prue, lol. Sorry, can't answer your other question...can't give that away. :o)

Thanks for the reviews, love them and your all big gems (as I've said before) for leaving them.

Catch you all later.

:o)


	7. Seeing Red

A/N: Hi all.

Another update, although I kinda need to say a HUGE thank you to Anna Coulter for the chat and ideas. I'll let you know it reeeeally helped. Cheers!

Also I won't be updating as I'm on holiday for two weeks.Woo Who! Not that I don't wanna update, just need to get away, so this maybe the last update until I'm back.

Anyway,below...

* * *

7. Seeing Red

"You drive too fast." Paige stated loudly walking at a rapid pace down the steps of P3, trying to make sure her feet remained below her in her rush to get to Piper.

"Will you two just leave me the hell alone." came the venomous reply from her older sister's mouth. However Paige caught the underlining sadness that was masked by the angry retort. Nevertheless that was not the thing that peaked her baby sister's interest.

"Piper, there's only one. I came alone." Paige responded, stepping down onto the club floor, which was when she felt her cheeks burn slightly in embarrassment as she noticed Leo stood with a very distressed looking Piper.

_Now why didn't I orb? _she thought, feeling foolish for taken the hardest route; trying to keep up with a gas-happy Piper.

"Just go, both of you!" her sister yelled.

"No Piper, I'm not leaving you in this state…" Leo shot back, not taking much notice of the youngest Halliwell at this point. "..you just almost blew up your sister."

"That is not my sister!" Piper snapped, spinning on her husband quickly. "My sister died."

"No she didn't and you know it. You would have felt it!" the whitelighter continued in the heated argument.

Paige had the odd suspicion she had just became a blur to the couple or even a part of the furniture, both having completely disregarded her. "Guys.." she tried but found her voice evaporated against the sound of Piper and Leo's own.

"I did feel it, otherwise why would I bury her?" the older Halliwell spat.

"We didn't know if she was dead, Piper. She may not have every returned." Leo stated a little more quietly.

"Guys." Paige tried again but she had the same result as her last attempt to get their attention.

"So your telling me that all along she was down there, you knew there was a possibility she would be okay!" Piper roared. "You could have stopped me from burying my _dead _sister!"

"You barely spoke to me! Let alone listen to anything I had to say!" her husband yelled back. "The Elders did what they thought was best."

"Oh and once again They did a slap up job on that." the original middle sister retorted with distaste and distrust pouring out. "They told me my sister was dead!"

Leo moved forward to try and offer to calm his wife down but she only moved further away. "Piper, I'm sorry."

"Why?" she sent back, feeling as though her heart was being ripped out and just pulled at either end, watching and waiting for it to tear.

"Because you should have never been told…"

"Not that." Piper cut him off.

Paige cleared her throat moderately, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. "Guys.."

"What then?" the whitelighter asked, ignoring the youngest Halliwell's continual plea for peace.

"Why did They do it? How on Earth did _They_ think not telling us Prue was still alive was best for us?" When Leo didn't respond, Piper moved forward slightly with a glare, wanting an answer. "Well?"

"Once They found out about Paige, They needed you to bond with her to prolong the power of three." he replied slightly softly, shame covering his face. "You wouldn't have done that if you were in search of Prue."

"Get out!" Piper yelled. "Get the hell out!"

"Piper." Paige called quietly, causing her sister to spin on the youngest.

"Get out, both of you!" Piper screamed suddenly, not wanting to deal with any of them.

Paige felt as though she had been kicked in the stomach at the anger and spite in the older Halliwell's voice. "Piper." she tried, hearing her voice blending withLeo's.

"I wanted to tell you.." Leo continued in a pleading tone. "..but They threatened to even wipe your memory of Prue."

"Get out!"

----------

"I'm so glad your back." Phoebe beamed, much like a child in a sweet shop, in awe of the sight before them.

"Well I am." Prue tried to respond nicely, as she and her younger sister sat in the bathroom. She watched as Phoebe poured a small amount of antiseptic solution onto cotton wool and kneeled in front of her.

Prue hissed with the sting once it touched the tender area on her forward, fighting the urge to send Phoebe flying into the wall.

"Sorry." the Charmed One smiled, then she laughed softly.

"Glad to see my pain amusing." Prue replied sharply without much thought.

Phoebe seemed to recoil slightly at the tone while her face also now showed her seriousness. "No, it just kinda made me think back to when we were kids. When Dylan Gregison pushed me off the swing. You were that pissed, I thought you were going to kill him."

"I took my time but he had a very abrupt ending last month." Prue smiled, completely speaking the truth. She never actually killed the guy but that didn't mean she didn't have fun before handing him over to the less jolly demons that wanted his blood.

Phoebe laughed, pulling back and sitting on the back of her legs. "It's good to see your still the same Prue….I mean after being down there for so long."

The oldest Halliwell remained quiet, wondering if Phoebe would ever figure out that she had just told her what she had been up to.

"She'll be okay, Prue."

Prue looked at the witch in utter confusion. "Who?"

"Piper, she'll be okay. I mean it's a bit of a shock to have you back but I'm sure she'll be back to normal." Phoebe answered her question.

"What made you think that?" she returned heatedly.

"You had that far off, pensive look you have when your worried."

"It's good to see you still know me so well." Prue grinned falsely.

"Of course I do, I'm your sister." Phoebe mirrored the expression but for very different reasons.

Prue almost burst out in a fit of laughter at the naivety in the response. However, she managed to contain her sudden need to cry out and looked deep with Phoebe's eyes to see the reaction to her next question. "So…who's Paige?"

As the words left her mouth, Prue noted a fondness and love that her sister had for the half-breed but also a wave of panic. She assumed it would be the anticipation of her reaction that would be key to the cause of that.

"Prue, Paige is our sister." Phoebe responded in a gentle tone that only grated on Prue's nerves.

"Half." she corrected bitterly.

"How did you…?" the lighter haired witch questioned in bewilderment.

Prue thought back to when she had first been informed of the _new _sister. A memory where she pitied the person she had been.

---

Prue was hanging from the chains wrapped around her wrists, barely able to keep herself standing, although pain was searing through her like hot pokers. Cuts and bruising graced her once perfect skin.

"You might as well give it up Charmed One.." the demon with a dancing fire ball in his hand laughed. "You won't be going home anytime soon."

"We'll see." she spat in return.

Her words caused the demon to laugh more loudly this time. "You really are a fool if you still think your getting out. The Source shall keep you here until you either turn or die."

"They won't give up on finding me." Prue glared, finally getting a small amount of energy to push herself up against the wall.

"Your wrong." a new voice entered the room and out of the shadows.

"Jaden, I still have some time." the demon gruffly moaned, knowing why the warlock had arrived.

"No, you leave. Now." Jaden ordered.

The demon distinguished the flame in his hand and glared at the man for interrupting. However, before he left, he turned to Prue, who had closed her eyes. "Until next time, Prudence." he mocked in a sing-song voice, leaving the room.

Once alone, Jaden moved closer to the chained woman and smirked. "How long are you going to keep this up?"

Prue's eyes opened slightly, glaring at her constant tormenter. "As long as it takes." she strongly answered.

"Prue, Prue, Prue, Prue, Prue…" he sighed dramatically. "..They aren't coming for you. No one is."

"They will and we'll have fun vanquishing your sorry ass."

"They won't, Prue. You see they've found a replacement for the great Prue Halliwell. She'syounger than you and a damn site happier." he laughed. "Funny how you never knew you had a half sister, ain't it? Mummy must have been _really _busy." he laughed.

"Shut up!" Prue yelled. "I don't have another sister."

"Yes you do. You wanna know her name." Jaden grinned. "Paige Matthews."

---

"There was talk down there." Prue answered, coming out of her daze. "I just wanted to see if it was true, you know how evil lies."

"I hope that doesn't include me." a voice waved in through the open door.

Both sisters spun towards the person, who, upon seeing Prue, almost fainted. "Prue?"

"Belthazor." she sneered, eyeing the traitor in distaste. No longer was there the worry and anger of the fact he was the _love _of her younger sisters life, but more for his reputation amongst _her _kind.

"Cole." Phoebe smiled and stood from the floor, moving excitedly to her boyfriend. "Prue, came back today. She found her way out."

"I thought you died." Cole directed to the eldest Halliwell.

"You wish." Prue spat, receiving odd looks from the pair. "Apparently that's what Piper wanted." she added to try and remove focus from her earlier reply.

Cole glanced at Phoebe with a questioning gaze. "I'll explain later." she sighed.

"No.." Prue interrupted. "..I kinda need to lay down before my head implodes."

"Okay, sweetie." Phoebe replied a little disheartened. "You know where I am if you need anything."

"Sure."

"Prue, what happened to your head?" Cole asked, when she stood up.

Prue moved to the door, not relaxing the spiteful expression she offered him. "Piper tried to blow me up. I'm assuming my room is where it used to be?" she question, even though already knowing the answer.

Phoebe nodded. "Exactly as you left it."

"Great." was the less than enthusiastic remark.

----------

Prue was racking through her wardrobe, looking for something decent to wear. She quickly noticed though how her taste in fashion had changed greatly. Finally she settled on a pair of black leather trousers and a blood red, non-sleeved, silk top.

Tonight she was planning on leaving the manor in search of fun and if that meant she snuck out like she was fifteen again, then so be it. Although she knew shimmering would make the job a hell of a lot easier.

The raven haired Halliwell glanced over her choice in top and smiled, before removing the one she had on.

"Well there's a sight." Jaden's voice invaded the room.

She turned to face the warlock, who was sat on her bed with a grin on his face. Prue didn't even try to show her modesty or annoyance at yet another rude entrance.

"Did you want something or have you just came to stare?" she asked.

"Starring at you is like watching paint dry." he shot back.

"Hmm…and yet you still keep coming back for another glance." Prue smiled playfully.

"I actually came to tell you the Source, although impressed you are in, is less than happy that both Borrack and Earl have been vanquished."

"It was for a good cause." she retorted with a shrug.

Jaden smiled and nodded. "I know. Plus I didn't like them much."

"You don't like anyone." Prue shot back, getting changed into her top.

"Yourself included." he added with a smirk.

"..and none of them like you." she continued with a huge grin.

"That's slightly exaggerated."

"Not really." Prue laughed, changing into the leather trousers she had picked out. She rolled her eyes at Jaden's visible glance, wondering if men from every species were all the same.

Once dressed she straightened up and stared at Jaden. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm in the mood to paint the town red." she sauntered over to the dresser, applying a soft shade of red to her lips. Whilelooking in the mirror, she watched the warlock.

Suddenly next to him appeared the sleeping form of herself, causing him to jump of the bed in shock and making Prue laugh.

"That isn't funny." he snarled.

"It was for me."

A knock resounded on the door, causing both of them to jump in fright. "Prue, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Pheebs, honest. Just going to bed now." Prue replied, glancing at her sleeping form, appreciating the value of that power.

"Okay, sleep tight." was the muffled response and then the closing of Phoebe's door.

"So we're painting it red." Jaden beamed menacingly, rubbing his hands together.

"We?" Prue raised an eyebrow at his words.

"Someone's gotta stop you getting those nasty cuts on your head." he sneered.

* * *

A/N: another one bits the dust. 

Thanks for the reviews and the support. :o)

Also Aaron Spelling; may he rest in piece.

I'll catch you all later.


	8. Wishes Have No Guarantee

A/N: Hey all. How are you?

I have an update and I think it is quite possibly the longest to date...for this fic anyway.

I 'll stop wafferling and let you read.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8. Wishes Have No Guarantee

Piper walked into the unusually quiet manor and moved tiredly through the house, finally noticing it was almost three in the morning. She realised she had probably made her entire family worry but she had stayed at the club until closing, not wanting to face them.

In particular, she didn't want to come face to face with her older sister. It tore at Piper that she had reacted the way she had but all she had ever wanted was to have her sister returned. Although when faced with her wish granted, she thought it was too good to be true.

Piper had spent most of her evening and early morning in her office just thinking and blaming the Elders for the messes in her life.

She came to the conclusion that everyone had given up on Prue because there was a band aid, of sort, to mask over her disappearance. Piper chastised herself for referring to Paige as a band aid but the Elders used her baby sister as a reason to stop them finding Prue.

In their eyes the Power of Three remained and that was their main objective.

_Prue was deserted in the underworld with the Source, going through…God knows what, while the rest of us went on believing she was dead, _she thought, standing at the sink in the kitchen, staring out the window.

Piper shuddered as the day of Prue's funeral played through her mind and how she had stood in the same spot contemplating her life without her big sister. Now she was stood contemplating her life _with_ her sister.

Had things changed too much?

She wanted Prue back but would Prue want to be with a family that had buried her and in effect _moved _on?

Sighing heavily, Piper put the thought out of her head for the time being, feeling as though if she continued to dissect the matter she would go insane before the sun was up.

Ignoring the soft creeks that sounded as she made her way upstairs, Piper had a sudden urge to move to a room she had tried to avoid for a year.

Opening the door gently, she found the form of her sister, sleeping peacefully.

Piper couldn't help but wonder if it was possibly the first time Prue had properly slept in the entire time she had been gone. She didn't know of the conditions her sister had endured and a part of her never wanted to know.

It took all of Piper's self control not to run into the room and bound onto the bed, crawling for the comfort her big sister had always held. Instead of her childish impulse, she quietly closed the door again and decided to resolve her feeling with Prue in the morning.

_That would be if Prue wants to, _she thought, lightly stepping down the hallway.

----------

The bedroom door closed and Prue stepped out from the shadow, while looking at her sleeping form. _Works like a charm, _she mused with a cruel smile adorning her face.

Jaden stepped up next to her and glanced between the door and the bed. "Have they always been that gullible?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Pretty much." Prue grinned.

Jaden mirrored the expression and then walked further into the room and looked closer at the Prue lying in her bed. He poked her arm and then glanced up at the actual Prue, who was stood across the room.

"Do you feel that?"

She shook her head and laughed quietly. "Nope, nada."

Jaden stood back to full length. "Well that would take the fun out of beating this Prue then, wouldn't it?"

"Hmmm, not that you could beat me anyway." she shot back.

"Have done before.." he argued with a smug grin.

"Yes that is true, but you also had to have me chained to a wall. In my books that's an unfair advantage."

"That's why evil barely uses rules." Jaden still didn't remove his grin.

Prue moved closer to the bed. "Well, as much fun as debating how macho you are is, I would like to go to sleep, so you may now return to what ever hole you crawled out of…."

"Nah. You have to come with me." Jaden responded, moving around the other side of the bed and grabbing her arm tightly.

"Uh, excuse me. What do you think your doing?" she asked indignantly, trying to pry his hand from her arm.

"As I said, you have to come with me."

"Why?" Prue questioned again, not liking his answer.

Jaden gazed at her and removed an eyelash from her cheek. "The Source wants to speak to you…" he held the eyelash out to Prue. "…make a wish."

"You of all people don't want to hear my wish." she spat in turn.

The warlock smiled pleasantly before blowing the eyelash off his finger. "Fair enough."

With his final words they vanished in a blur of shimmers. At that moment the bedroom door opened again and Piper peered in, having heard voices. Sighing she closed the door.

_I must be going mad, _she thought, walking back to her own room.

----------

Paige sat at the kitchen table lost in thought, staring at the cold cup of coffee that was glued to her hands. She had finally met her _deceased _older sister and although happy to have one wish granted, apart of her questioned her purpose.

Piper's words yesterday at the club did little to ease her troublesome mind, as now she felt the contempt and distrust she had felt when first meeting her sisters.

_Half, _she corrected herself. Never had she used that term when referring to them but what was she to think. Their full sister had returned and she was in fact only the half sister that was given away at birth.

They didn't share the Christmases or birthdays, their graduations, their first date. She was consequently a stranger, who would once again have to earn her place within the family.

"Morning." Piper greeted moving into the kitchen.

Paige looked up and smiled half heartedly at her older sister. "Morning."

Piper seemed to look guilty as she fidgeted with her hands and finally found the courage to take a seat next to Paige. "I'm sorry." she apologised.

"No need." the youngest Halliwell responded, not being entirely truthful.

"Yes there is. I shouldn't have snapped at you yesterday. You never asked for any of this, you have literally been played with and thrown about as if you don't matter. You do and you're a big part of this family. I don't want you to think I was mad at you yesterday. I wasn't, I just happen to take it out on you….again." Piper grimaced slightly at her own realisation that she did seem to hit out at Paige first.

_Maybe that's how it always worked between Prue and Phoebe, _she mused silently.

"Piper, honestly, it's okay. With Prue returning it's going to be hard…for _all _of us to begin with." Paige reasoned, a little happier with the her talk with her sister.

"I can't believe I tried to blow her up yesterday." Piper responded, running her hands over her face.

"If Prue is everything you have told me about her, then I'm sure she'll forgive you." the youngest Charmed One smiled softly.

"I hope so." Although Piper also hoped Prue would forgive them for a lot of things.

"Morning all." Phoebe sang as she walked into the kitchen, beaming from ear to ear.

"Wow, in my entire life I have never seen you this happy in the morning…well unless you count the time when…"

"Piper! Do. Not. Finish. That. Sentence." Phoebe ordered her older sister, her face turning a slight red.

Paige looked between her two sisters, seeing Piper grin mischievously. "What time?" she asked with a smile, looking at Piper.

"Piper, I swear I hear a pep and I'll spill all your Godly secrets." Phoebe warned.

"What Godly secrets? You can't keep secrets." Piper beamed, raising an eyebrow in a challenging manner.

"I have some that I have kept for leverage."

"Like what?" The older of the two was lost. Phoebe was terrible with keeping things to herself and Piper had learnt a long time ago secrets don't stay so secret with her younger sister.

It's was Phoebe's turn to grin mischievously. "A certain night in college, when a certain Piper Halliwell…"

"Stop!" Piper yelled, suddenly having a flashback of what Phoebe was hinting at. "I won't tell."

Phoebe grinned in triumph. "That's my girl." she gloated given Piper a peck on the top of her head, before taking a seat next to her.

Paige glanced between them. "Am I going to find out eventually what you two were on about?"

Her two older sisters looked at each other and then turned back to Paige. "Nope." they both answered at the same time.

"Too Godly." Phoebe explained. "Catastrophic repercussions."

"Yep, what she said." Piper nodded in agreement.

"I'll find away." Paige threatened, raising both eyebrows to show she met their challenge.

"So.." Piper said suddenly, wanting a topic change. "..what's got you so chipper this morning? Pheebs."

Phoebe's grin returned as she rested her head on Piper's shoulder, gazing over at Paige. "It's the first morning where everyone I love is where they are supposed to be. Right here in the manor."

Piper smiled, knowing that with Prue's return a great weight of guilt had been lifted from her younger sisters shoulders. Having always blamed herself for Prue's _death, _Phoebe never really felt content with anything in her life after that…although claimed otherwise.

"Well, isn't this a picture of perfection." a voice filtered into the room, making the hair on the back of Piper's next stand up.

They all turned towards Prue, who stood in the doorway, casually leaning on the door jamb, her arms lazily crossed over her abdomen. There had been no malice in her voice moments ago, but Piper felt as though their was a hint of jealousy.

"It'll be better if you sat here." Phoebe responded, patting the chair next to her.

Prue smiled shortly, then moved fluently to the chair that had been offered. "So…what were we talking about?" she asked.

"Why I am so happy." Phoebe answered.

_Where's the bucket? _Prue thought, but kept the pleasant smile on her face.

"..and she was also trying to tell my secrets." Piper added a little quieter than normal, noticing the glance Prue gave her.

"Secrets aren't good.." Prue replied, looking at her _baby _sister. "..wouldn't you agree? Paige."

Paige was caught of guard by the sudden question and upon glancing at Prue, her month went slightly dry. If her coffee had been remotely warm she would have attempted to drink it.

"Depends if they cause damage to someone." she finally answered, after clearing her throat.

"I have to agree with Paige on that one." Phoebe injected.

"But it's only once the secret has been told that the damage is made, so how can you be sure of the amount of damage that would validate it as a good secret to be kept. What seems like a small secret to begin with could escalate with huge repercussions."

The three younger Halliwells looked at Prue in slight puzzlement at her response before she continued.

"I mean, Paige, you were a secret…" Piper and Phoebe's expressions changed to mild shock at the direction Prue had taken. "…and when the secret was let out of the bag, so to speak, you were thrown into a world you didn't even know existed, as well as dealing with the abandonment aspect of your life. Sometimes secrets cause more damage than initially intended. I'm sure Mum never wanted you to find out the way you did but because it was a secret and had escalated over the years, I think it's safe to say the damage has been greater to you than it would have been, say if you found out before any of us had known we were witches."

Paige began to examine her coffee cup again, thinking through what Prue had just said. "I suppose your right." she finally replied, thinking of how she still feels unwanted or just a necessity for the Power of Three.

"But then Mum would have to risk Paige and expose her relationship with Sam." Phoebe responded.

"Risks have to be taken to protect the ones you love. Paige may have had a life with us had Mum done so."

"I'm sure Mum had good intentions and reasons for her actions." Phoebe smiled back, trying to lighten the darkening mood.

"The road to _hell _is paved with good intentions…" Prue countered, putting emphasis on the word hell, knowing they would instantly connect her with it. "..Trust me I know."

Her final comment left the room in silence, while Prue was amused at how easily she made them question things and play with their minds. Their insecurities laid wide open for all to see and now they would each mull over her argument.

"Sorry," Prue laughed softly. "..I didn't mean to get all preachy on you guys, just I had plenty of time to think things over."

"It wasn't exactly preachy, Prue, just a little too insightful for nine o'clock in the morning." Piper smiled, noticing how Paige had completely zoned out.

Prue made her best sheepish face and then focused on her hands, trying to contain her need to laugh.

"Prue."

The eldest Halliwell looked up sharply at Piper, who was gazing at her intently.

"Could I…um…have a word?" the younger sister asked and smiled when Prue nodded. Both of them stood up from their seats.

"Your not going to try and blow me up again, are you?" Prue questioned, while watching as a glint of shame covered Piper's face.

_They are making it way too easy, _she thought, following Piper out of the room.

"About that, I'm sorry." Piper stated, when they were stood in the dinning room.

"Forgiving, I probably would have done the same thing." Prue replied with a shrug. Her words however caused Piper to smile.

"Yeah, I could have seen that."

"You may still get to." the eldest smirked, aware her sister would take it as a joke.

Piper nodded with a smile before looking at the cut on Prue's head. "Did you want Leo to heal that for you?"

Prue shook her head in response. "No, I'll be fine. I've had worst."

Unintentionally, Prue began to run a finger along a scar that just about poked out from a top the shirt she had chosen to wear. Piper caught the action and within a moment was pulling Prue's hand away and pulling at her top.

"Hey!" Prue yelped in surprise and moved away from Piper.

"Show me." Piper retaliated stepping forward.

_Great! _Prue yelled at herself. _You just couldn't keep that covered. _She had known she had picked up the habit of rubbing that particular scar, but she had never really worked out why. Jaden always mocked her when he noticed, taking joy in the fact he was the one to have given it to her.

"It's nothing." she argued, wondering if she had wanted her sister to notice the damage she endured herself. _No, _she argued with the thought. _I don't give a damn what they think._

"Prue. Show me." Piper demanded.

"No."

Piper stared at her older sister, not blinking. "Show me what they have done to you."

"What would that achieve?" Prue shot back, finding her anger rising.

"If you don't show me, I will get everyone in here."

Prue glared at her sister, wanting nothing more than to throw the little witch into the wall. However a thought occurred, as Prue realised she could use the sympathy from them to get even closer. She told herself she didn't want their sympathy and that she was using it for her assignment, although doubts on her resolve were beginning to develop.

"Fine." Prue snapped, before undoing two of her top buttons. She pulled the two sides apart slightly, while Piper moved up closer.

The scar wasn't large or raised. It was as if a small knife had been dragged delicately across and then rounded towards the bottom. Healing had left it with a slight discolouring and it ran above her left breast with the flick aiming towards Prue's neck.

Piper felt anger boil inside at her as she continued to scrutinize the mark, assuming it had came from some kind of torture. She gazed back at Prue.

"Are there more?" she questioned in a quiet yet determined voice.

"Guys get in here, quickly." Phoebe shouted through, something Prue was grateful for.

Piper looked at Prue once more. "Don't think that's all." she warned before moving out of the room.

"That's what you think, stupid witch." Prue muttered to herself, doing her top buttons back up. _Everything was going just fine, then this, _she thought, before heading back to the kitchen.

There she found her sisters around the TV watching a news report.

"_Two people found murdered outside a local shop in downtown San Francisco. The two unnamed victims have been reportedly stabbed with what appears to be a steel dagger in the early hours of this morning. _

_Police have no leads as of yet but are warning residents to be on full alert, while never walking alone at this present time._

_We shall update you more on this story shortly."_

As the report finished, all four sisters shared a look, however Prue was screaming in silence. _I'm going to kill him!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you all go. I know it's crap but kinda needed I'm afraid.

Danielle; Thanks for the review and I'm sorry for the delay...it's a problem I am slowly working throw, lol. I'll try to update more.

Lucrecia Almasy; thanks for another review, much appreciated. It's slightly diturbing to have Prue on the dark side but I kinda thought that it would be a hell of a lot more interesting then watching Phoebe's moment of darkness...but you know, can't change that hence why I write this, lol. Anyway I'm glad your liking it...me, I love writing it. :o)

Some aren't liking Jaden, _cough _Peanut_ cough_, I'm afraid his staying for the most part. Sorry...and also I don't think Andy'll be making an appearence in this fic...I do it too often. SORRY!

I'm going run now before I'm hung, drawn and quartered.

Chat to you all soon...Thanks for all the reviews! LOVE 'EM!


	9. The Betraying Trail

A/N: I know it's been like donkeys since I've updated this but I'm back!

I gotta little advice and I know I told all who are reading Listen to Your Heart that I would finish that... but it kinda didn't work out that way.

So please continue if you wanna read.

* * *

9. The Betraying Trail

She moved through the darkened corridors, illuminated with the soft orange light from the torches, which hung along the walls.

The pace was quick but steady, with determination dripping from her every move.

The creatures that passed her instantly recognised the mood and steered clear. Although many distrusted her, they could not deny her power. She may also have tainted blood but she could still wipe out many of their best.

Rounding the corner, she slammed her hands into the doors, which stood in front of her and proceeded into the room.

"Well, well Prudence, now who has a rude entrance." Jaden mocked, as he lounged in a wooden chair with his feet high up on his desk.

Ignoring his comment, she moved to his chair and kicked out the two legs it had been balancing on, sending Jaden to the floor with a thud.

"You bitch!" he yelled in response, kicking the chair away, while pulling himself.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you a chair has four legs?" Prue smirked.

Pushing Prue against the wall, Jaden held her in place with one hand, breathing heavily trying to suppress his anger. Had it been anyone else, they would have ended up on the nasty end of a fireball.

"What was that for?" he snapped inches from her face.

"Because you're an ass and killed two people last night. I'm supposed to be keeping a low profile you idiot!"

"You said we were going to be painting the town red." Jaden smugly returned. "Plus you weren't complaining when you were terrorising that old man last night."

Prue groaned in annoyance at his argument. "I didn't kill him though and he was too drunk to believe it was real."

The warlock leaned in close, watching as Prue refused to move back as others would have done in the same position. "You never kill." he sneered.

A small smile tugged on her face and she looked at him with as much innocence as she could find. "Don't you want my first time to be special."

Jaden laughed and his grin grew wide. "Yes."

With his answer, Prue lifted her right leg and slammed in down on his foot, insuring the heel made contact first. "Then don't leave a trail for my sisters to find out."

Jaden yelped in pain and grabbed his foot, allowing Prue to leave the room.

----------

Shimmering into her bedroom, Prue felt the slightest bit happier at her situation.

Taking a deep breath, she moved to the door and swung it open. Instantly she heard voices coming from the attic and sighed, knowing the problem wasn't over just yet.

"…as Darryl said, it's more our type of problem." Phoebe was explaining to Piper and Paige, who stood over the book while she sat with the scrying crystal firmly between her fingers.

"But there's not a lot to go on, Pheebs." Paige replied, flipping through the pages of the ancient volume.

"Prue." Piper beamed, finally noticing the eldest Halliwell stood in the doorway, watching them intently. "Where did you go?"

"I, uh…had to go for a walk."

Phoebe's head shot up at the answer. "Was that wise. I mean people think your dead."

"If you guys didn't bury me then we wouldn't be having this problem, would we?" Prue snapped back, causing Phoebe to glance away as did Paige.

"Prue, we…" Piper began but was cut off.

"I need a drink. You guys seem busy anyway."

Prue turned and made her way back down the stairs, not enjoying the whole family togetherness.

Walking past her bedroom door, she was grabbed from behind and pulled through the open door, which slammed shut behind her. For the second time that day she found herself pinned to the wall by Jaden.

"You ever pull a stunt like that again and I will take joy in making you scream." he spat in a hushed tone, close to Prue's ear.

"Been there, done that." she replied in the same tone, before pushing him away. "Now are you trying to blow everything?"

Jaden response was a glare. "You scuffed my shoe."

Prue rolled her eyes and fell on to her bed, with her back against the headboard. "And that warrants for you to screw this up? I hope _your _master knows, 'cause I sure am not taking the flak."

"I'm not screwing anything up." Jaden argued, folding his arms over his chest and resting against the closed door. "By the way, if you take _his _orders then that makes him _your _master too."

"Oh please, I'm not some pathetic lap dog." Prue spat, examining her nails.

"I agree, pathetic is too much of a derogatory term to use."

Prue looked up at him with a false smile. "Are you here for any particular reason, Jay, other than to complain about your shoe?"

The warlock smirked and crossed the room, perching on the edge of her bed. "What's wrong, Prue? You not enjoying being home." he mocked.

"It would have been better, had you not messed up last night. They're now upstairs looking for you, funny enough, which will lead them to me."

"What can I say, I'm an evil guy." Jaden grinned. "Plus it makes the game so much more interesting."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to watch while they group together to safe the world." she retorted, the last part of the sentence coming out dramatically.

Jaden's grin spread at her mood. "Is Prudence a wee bit jealous that she hasn't been invited to play?"

Prue scoffed and raised an eyebrow at his words. "I'm not jealous of people, who will either be dead or deranged by the time I'm finished." ending her sentence with a shrug.

"You could turn the most unhinged man, more insane with an hour of your company." Jaden nodded in agreement. "They don't really have a chance."

"I shall take that as compliment." Prue smiled, before her expression turned to a thoughtful one. "Would it be poetic if I buried them alive? I mean in some respects that's what they have done to me…only mine shall be more literal."

Jaden grinned but any reply would have to wait, as a knock resounded on the door and he briefly glanced towards the disturbance before he shimmered away.

"Prue." Piper softly spoke, opening the door.

"Yeah."

"Phoebe, didn't mean it the way it…." the younger sister tried to explain.

"I know, just don't expect me to be locked away in this house forever." Prue cut her off, as if she was bored already.

Piper nodded, a little taken back by Prue's reply. "Of course not. I'll talk to Leo and see what the Elders can do and then to celebrate, we could go to P3."

"Sure. I could do with a good night out." Prue smiled mischievously.

"Um, Prue, about your time down…" Piper began, trying to pick up their conversation from when she had noticed the scar Prue had acquired.

Prue bristled at the softly spoken words and stood, heading for the doorway, passing her sister. "I don't wanna talk about it, Piper."

"Your going to have to at some stage."

"I'll talk…when the timing is right." Prue retorted, leaving her room and heading down the stairs.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's not very long...I'll work on it.

Peanut; Thank you for the review. Jaden; some want him dead, others don't. It'll end 'charmed' though, lol. one way or another. Glad you like Prue's playing with them in away. Also the whole Piper thing; she's going to have her moments, lol. Hopefully it'll work out. Thanks again :o)

To all who read; thank you. To those who review; I love you guys, lol.

I have a question! It's got nothing to do with the fic...but what animal would you want to keep in your back yard? (Curious minds like to know)


	10. Masquerade P3

A/N: Hey pepods, how are you all?

I have an update, obviously, to share with you guys. Now I'm not happy with it but it's kinda used to set up what is to come...sorta, anyway.

I'll stop jibbering on and let you have a read.

* * *

10. Masquerade P3 

"It feels so great to be out." Phoebe grinned walking down the steps of P3 with Cole, who was closely followed by Paige and Leo while Prue kept to the back surveying her new surroundings.

"It's kinda nice we're all able to go out together." Paige agreed sending Prue a heart felt smile, who smiled in return but was a lot more forced.

Cole leaned close to Phoebe. "How did they amend Prue's little problem?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow at his question. "What problem?"

"He means me being dead." Prue supplied from behind as they moved towards the bar and Piper, who was currently serving a customer.

Cole stopped still and glanced to Prue, who when he last checked was trailing behind them.

People around them also froze at her blunt and strange response, even though they hadn't heard the cause for her reply. Those who stood too long and stared, Prue grinned at them then jumped up onto the bar stool. One man in particular kept his eyes firmly on her.

"Boo." she quipped, making him look away instantly.

Phoebe grinned at her eldest sister's antics, finding them all very innocent and she was just happy Prue was happy. Turning to Cole, she pulled him down in order for him to hear.

"At the moment, who ever sees Prue, will not remember her death while she's here but technically people's memories have not been altered yet as they have to prepare for that type of magic."

"So basically, she's masked for the time being?" Cole enquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." she beamed, pecking his lips.

As Phoebe turned back to the group, so did Cole, however his eyes rested on Prue for a moment.

"Hey guys, you want to meet me in our usual place?" Piper chirped, bringing Cole out of his thoughts.

"Yeah sure, just don't take too long." Paige grinned, pointing to her sister, before dragging Phoebe along to the alcove. Cole followed behind, while Prue sighed and rolled her eyes, jumping of her chair.

Leo, however, moved round behind the bar with Piper, who stood to meet him. They had barely spoken since the argument about the Elders deception, something Leo planned on changing.

"Piper, we need to talk."

"Okay, I'll meet you in my office. Give me a minute to let the staff know." she answered.

Leo moved towards the back rooms and soon Piper joined him. She gazed at him, once she had closed the door and waited for him to begin. When he didn't, she swung her arms aimlessly, showing her slight irratation.

"Well.."

"Are you okay with me?" the whitelighter spoke, unknowingly pleading for her answer.

Piper moved closer to him, taking her hands in his. "I'm not lying, you were out of line for keeping Prue's situation a secret. I don't care what the Elders said, you are my husband and you allowed me to believe Prue was dead."

"I didn't want to. You must know that…but when they threatened your memory of Prue. That would have been worst." Leo replied, with his head bowed.

"I understand. Still I would have appreciated the option." she smiled gently, lifting his head from his chin.

"I'm sorry."

"I am too." Piper laughed very softly. "Just don't do it again or I'll ask them to alter my memory of you."

Leo raised one eyebrow and smiled somewhat lopsided. "You wouldn't."

"Don't temp me Mister." the Charmed One grinned, pulling Leo down, where she met his lips with her own.

-----------

Prue was utterly bored. She sat in the alcove, watching Phoebe and Paige eagerly talk, while Cole kept drifting his gaze around the room and would join in the conversation from time to time.

_Hmm…well this is fun! _Prue thought, placing her head on her hand.

"Excuse me." A voice filled the air.

_Oh, great!_ she thought turning to the person, who had grabbed everyone's attention.

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice you across the room." he grinned, looking at Prue. "Would you like to dance?"

"Go on, Prue." Phoebe coached from beside her.

Prue turned to glance at the others and noticed Cole was looking at the newcomer as if trying to find out if he had met him before or if he was a threat. Paige was grinning along with Phoebe, both nodding for Prue to agree.

The eldest Halliwell rolled her eyes and turned back to her saviour from boredom. Standing, she extended her hand. "I'd love to."

"Great, I'm Jaden by the way." he grinned again, showing Prue a devious smile.

"Prue." she replied leaving the alcove, knowing the two Charmed Ones would be watching them for a short while.

Once out of earshot, Jaden leaned in close to Prue's ear. "How did I do?"

"Fine, considering you're a social retard." Prue shot back, sending him a mischievous grin.

"I am not…and your welcome."

Moving onto the dance floor, Prue raised her eyebrow at his insinuation. "Why should I be?"

Jaden span her under his arm and then stood close behind her, gently moving to the music. "I just saved you from a night of boredom and you know it."

"No, actually, you just transferred it." Prue shot back, turning to face him.

"And yet your still here." the warlock smugly replied.

"Can I cut in?" a man's voice suddenly stated, drawing both of them out of their bickering session.

Prue grinned and flicked her eyes to Jaden, noticing his darkened features, then back to the blonde haired man before her. "Sure."

----------

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Paige commented, as she and Phoebe peered out of the alcove watching Prue now dance with the other man.

"Your telling me." Phoebe grimaced, taking her seat by Cole. "I'm sure his ego will cope." she laughed.

Paige laughed, while Cole starred out to the dance floor, still trying to remember where he had seen the guy's face.

"They seemed rather familiar with each other. Do you think they've met before?" Paige asked, taking a sip of her water.

Phoebe's expression turned puzzled, while she pondered the question. "I don't think so. I've never seen him. Also they didn't know each others name to begin with." she added before turning to Cole. "What do you think Cole?"

"Hmm, sorry." he replied, finally gazing at Phoebe.

The second youngest Halliwell turned to her sister and smirked. "Men."

"Hey guys." Piper greeted, walking in with Leo.

"You took your time." Paige quipped.

"We're here now. Speaking of which where's Prue?"

Phoebe nodded her head in the direction of the dance floor, with a roll of her eyes. "Dancing."

Piper glanced passed Phoebe and noticed her eldest sister within the crowd. "Well she never did wait around." she laughed.

"So, what happens now with the Power of Three and Prue's return?" Cole asked, bringing a sombre mood to the group.

Leo cleared his throat. "Um…well, for now it shall be the three of you. Prue, in effect, is no longer charmed."

"What?" Piper asked incredulously. "She's the eldest, the strongest."

"Yes but she no longer would constitute as a Charmed One. Although she still has her power's, her destiny has been transferred to Paige."

Paige glanced down at her hands and began to pick aimlessly at her clothing.

"How do we tell her this?" Phoebe questioned, glancing to the dance floor.

Despite the topic of conversation, Leo smiled. "Prue will have a new destiny. Of what, we do not know." he answered.

"Yeah, well, I hope she sees it the same way." Piper mumbled.

----------

Prue suddenly found herself pulled away from the blonde man and dragged across the dance floor. Trying to free herself from Jaden's grasp was proving more difficult then she had initially thought.

"What do you think your doing?" she raged, when they finally stopped in a less crowded area.

"We have work to do." he replied in a gruff voice.

"Uh, no we don't." she snapped. Prue span back towards the dance floor only to find her path blocked by Jaden. "If you do not move, I'll kick you so you actually have an excuse for not getting laid."

The warlock however refused to let her pass and in one swift motion had her pulled to the back room. "What is your problem?"

"You need to be back with your sisters." he instructed, glaring down at her.

Prue scoffed. "You were the one who pulled me away."

"Look you just need to stick to the plan and not get sidetracked. That has always been your flaw when given an assignment." Jaden shot back, folding his arms in front of him.

"Oh, screw you Jaden!" Prue raged, storming out of the back room, narrowly missing Cole as he headed for the bathroom. "Watch it!" she snapped, not stopping to exchange words with the _traitor. _

Cole glared at the warlock, who stood in the same position, staring back at him. "What did you do?" he demanded in a threatening tone.

Jaden didn't answer but pushed past Cole, leaving the demon to gaze after him. _I've seen him before, I'm sure of it, _he thought.

* * *

A/N: I know it was crap and I am fully ready for the verbal bashing.

Thanks to all who are reading and those who are reviewing are biiiig big gems.


	11. Past Shadows

A/N: Hello all.

Thanks for tuning in. Here's the next chap, hope you all like.

* * *

11. Past Shadows 

Shadows wrapped the room in darkness. The only light coming in was from the full moon glowing outside the bedroom window, causing an array of oddly fascinating shadows.

Prue sat on her bed, watching them with vivid interest. It occurred to her just how comfortable she had become in the darkness. It was as if she blended with the murky shade, fitting in perfectly.

The silence also became increasingly appealing. Particularly now when the entire house was in the depths of stillness. It was this time when her mind can run rife with her plans. She never shared her thoughts with anyone. They were hers alone.

If people were to know, she would have been dead along time ago.

Prue was in fact alone.

This thought propelled the eldest Halliwell out of bed and towards the door. Moving swiftly but silently, Prue faded into the darkened hallway with ease. Her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, while she glided down the stairs.

She found herself compelled to enter the basement. No longer did she find comfort in the cluttered attic.

Prue stopped on the bottom step and sat down contently, placing her elbows on her knees. She gazed at the spot on the cold, hard flooring where the nexus resided.

"You're a shadow, right?" she questioned, as if it was a person. "Me too."

----------

Prue emerged from the basement and quietly closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing up? Prue." Cole asked, standing in the entrance way of the kitchen, subconsciously blocking Prue's exit.

"I could ask you the same." she retorted, not backing down as her back straightened and she glared at him.

"I came for a glass of water." the demon answered. "You?"

"Do I need permission to move in my home?" Prue snapped back.

"No but I question as to why you'd be up at three in the morning?"

The ravened haired Halliwell stepped closer to Cole, crossing her arms tightly around herself. "Let's just say Cole, after my experience I find it hard to sleep."

Her words caused him to glance away for a moment, a pang of guilt taking a hold of him. "I know it must…" he began to try and offer comforting words but Prue didn't let him have a chance.

"No Cole, you don't. See I was born an enemy to them. You on the other hand betrayed them. Two separate situations with different repercussions. So no, you haven't got a clue."

Cole gazed at her intensely, processing her words. "But treachery is far worse." he argued in a placid tone.

"Treachery can be forgiven." Prue replied, walking back into the shadows and heading to her room.

---------

Piper had managed to keep herself busy for the majority of the morning, trying to work out her feelings towards Leo's revelation last night.

How could Prue's destiny be passed on so easily? It was, as she had come to suspect, a major flaw in the grand design. Prue had dedicated herself to the power of three and now she had been replaced. It was as if Prue's hard work and persistence was worthless.

The original middle child tried to figure how to approach the subject with her eldest sister and she also wanted to get Prue to open up about her time…away.

Sighing heavily in a restless manner, Piper dropped the dishcloth and tried to find something else productive to do.

Walking past the living room, she spotted Cole reading through what Piper could only determine as court papers.

Piper cleared her throat and moved into the room, catching the half demons attention. He looked at her curiously, but with a small smile.

"Hey Cole."

"Piper, how can I help?" he asked nicely. Had it been Prue or Paige, Cole may have been inclined to question their motives.

"Why'd you ask that?"

He laughed shortly in response. "I'm not generally approached for a conversation and you have a similar look on your face Phoebe gets when she's worried."

"Oh," Piper smiled, before taking a seat next to Cole.

"So, how can I help?" he repeated.

"Well, I…uh, was wondering if you could answer something for me?"

Cole could practically see Piper's nerves jumping as she anticipated his answer. It was rather odd being approached by a Halliwell sister, Phoebe had been the one to fully trust him. "Sure."

Piper fell silent, while nodding, keeping her eyes firmly one her hands, which twitched ever so slightly. Finally she heaved a sigh and looked up at the demon. "What would have happened to Prue when she was with the Source?"

Cole fell quiet and cleared his throat nervously, not meeting Piper's expectant gaze. After the deafening silence became too much, he decided to question the Charmed Ones motives.

"Piper, why do you need to know this?" he spoke quietly, finally meeting her eyes with a sympathetic look.

"Cole, she's my sister, who was deserted in hell to endure God knows what, while we sat up here in our merry little world. I would like to have some sort of understanding as to what she may have gone through." Piper returned sharply.

"Have you spoke to Prue?"

"If I had, would I then come to you?" the Charmed One retorted, raising her eyebrow at the demon. "Look, Cole, I need to know."

"If it's to put your mind at rest, then I would reconsider." he spoke honestly.

Piper scoffed at his insinuation. "Put my mind at rest? Are you kidding me? My mind is far from rested and you shedding some light on what Prue may have gone through is going to do little to calm it, I can insure you. I've seen one scar already and I'm pretty much certain it's not the only one."

"Scar?" Cole questioned.

"Yes, Cole, a scar. You know the thing you tend to get when you've been badly injured or in Prue's case, tortured. I mean that is more than likely, right?"

The demon looked away and run a hand over his face, allowing her words to process through his mind, while his run in with Prue in the early morning hours came hurtling back.

Sighing heavily, he turned to Piper, as she anticipated his answer.

"Yes." he stated simply, watching as the air deflated in the witch, although she nodded slightly in understanding.

"How bad?" Piper questioned in a small voice.

"It would depend." Cole replied, trying to keep the truth from Halliwell sister.

"How bad?" she reiterated forcefully.

"With a Charmed One…"

"It could only be bad." Piper finished his sentence, knowing by his few words what he meant.

They both fell silent, contemplating the conclusion. Each member of the family had sugar-coated Prue's return until now. Either too concerned with their own guilt or generally ignoring the possibilities of Prue's experience.

"Will the Source attack to get her back?" Piper asked, her voice showing a resolve of determination.

"It's more than likely. It would probably be best if we were prepared and perhaps keep Prue in close. If she's left alone for too long they could take her." Cole answered.

Piper laughed softly. "Prue is going to hate this."

"What's Prue going to hate?" Phoebe questioned, breezing in to the room and kissing Cole before perching on the side of the sofa next to him.

"Research on those two demons, you know the one that was using Prue as discus." Piper jumped in before Cole could, who sent her a questioning look but did not delve any further. He would find Piper's reasons out later.

"Yeah, I can kinda see that." Phoebe agreed, before trying to Piper again. "Does that mean were all in research mood?"

"Yep." Piper answered, moving out of the room.

----------

Paige stood in her bedroom, in front of a blank canvas with a paintbrush in hand. She had been that way for almost ten minutes and yet inspiration had refused to take control.

Painting helped her relax and find herself and yet she could barely move the paintbrush to place a stroke on the white surface, which stared back at her hauntingly.

"What frightens you the most? The fact that one mark can ruin a master piece or you'll reveal too much of yourself?"

Paige turned to her open door to find Prue staring inexpressively back at her. Under the scrutiny, Paige found it hard to voice any sort of response. She didn't even fully understand what Prue had said.

"Sorry?" Paige meekly responded, the feeling of stupidity eating her from the insides.

"Think about it." Prue cryptically replied, before moving down the hall, not waiting for the youngest Charmed One to figure it out.

Paige turned back to the white paper and gave up a moment later, collapsing on to her bed with the clean paintbrush still in hand.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who are reading, let me know what your thinking.

And ALL those DIAMONDS out there for reviewing. (Big, big grin!!!!)

Thanks again and catch you all later!


	12. Significant Marks

A/N: Hey guys, new update!

Some of you were wondered about the question Prue asked in the last chap and there is an explanation of sort in this chap...but it may still be confusing. If it is, let me know, as things tend to make more sense in my own head. You know how it is, lol. Oh and also the demon that used Prue as a 'discus' was the big, friendly demon Earl from like chapter 5, lol.

Anyway on with the show.

* * *

12. Significant Marks 

Piper sat at the kitchen table with a stack of paper work haphazardly strewn around her, while a cold cup of coffee sat untouched nearby. Usually she would complete this work at P3 but at her resolve not to leave Prue alone, she had decided to bring it home.

Only now it seemed more a chaotic than it had originally appeared. Added to the fact they had found out nothing on the demon after spending nights going through the Book of Shadows, her mind was wanting to implode.

"I don't need baby sitting, you know?"

Piper's head shot up in surprise, as she found Prue stood in the doorway of the kitchen. The younger sister noted, how Prue had a sudden ability to appear and still remain completely quiet until she felt the need to announce her presence. Something that was vastly becoming creepy.

"I'm not baby sitting, I just thought I'd enjoy some time at home." Piper lied in response, although she was certain her sister didn't by her excuse.

Prue raised her eyebrows and moved towards the table, pulling out a chair for herself. "I could think of a much better way to _enjoy_ my time at home."

Piper laughed and glanced at the mound of paper in front of her. "Yeah, so could I but it needs to be done."

"I guess, I mean the house pretty much rests on that income." Prue commented.

"Well Pheebs has her job at the paper."

"Mmm, well it took her long enough." Prue quipped, while fiddling with a few of the sheets of paper from Piper's stack.

Piper scoffed softly before smiling. "She's doing really well Prue. You should be proud of her."

Prue's attention returned to Piper at that moment, her sister's choice in words grating on her nerves. "Should I?"

Piper's expression changed to mild shock as she looked at Prue. "I would say so. After you….disappeared, Phoebe really grew up. I mean she changed when we became witches but…"

"Well I'm glad something positive came out of my time in the Underworld." Prue spat, cutting Piper off mid-sentence.

"Prue, I didn't mean…"

"Safe it, Piper. I get the message, you all moved on your merry little way. I held you back…"

The younger sister grabbed the paper's from Prue's hand and slammed them back down on the pile they had been on previously. "Stop it!" she yelled, causing Prue to glare at her. "We didn't move on our merry little way, Prue. Far from it." she spat. "Phoebe grew up to make _you _proud."

"No, guilt made her grow up." Prue retorted.

Piper sighed heavily and ran a hand over her face, now wishing she had stayed at the office. "We all have guilt. Phoebe's made her more proactive."

"I'm glad I could be of use." the eldest Halliwell sneered.

"Prue, please…"

"What do you expect me to say Piper? I was left in the Underworld. You all moved on. I was dead and buried to you guys. You even had someone fill the gap I left in the Power of Three."

"I never wanted this to happen." Piper replied, her eyes welling at the words that flooded out of her sister's mouth.

Prue stood up and rested her palms on the table, leaning forward at Piper. "Do you know what it feels like to be replaceable? Not only did the Elders abandon me but my family as well. In the eyes of your family, you should never appear replaceable and yet here I am."

As her final sentence wrapped around Piper's neck like a noose, Prue left her stunned sister alone.

----------

Anger was once again the common feeling Prue had after her argument with Piper. However more and more she found her anger was directed at herself than the witch in the kitchen.

She had never wanted the words to leave her head, let alone her mouth but they had and now there was nothing she could do to change it.

Prue moved up the stairs, berating herself the entire way. Although instead of heading for her own room, she found herself in Paige's, where she stared at the still blank canvas.

"Well she obviously thought too hard." Prue muttered, referring to her encounter with Paige almost two days ago.

She walked into the room and stood in front of the white paper, similar to how her youngest sister had previously.

Prue picked the dry brush up from the pot it rested in and ran her thumb over the bristled end, while she contemplated her predicament. Something, she found she was doing increasingly more recently.

Not really paying much attention to her actions, Prue delicately began to spread the paint evenly on the brush and then slowly guided it along the canvas, leaving a dark shaded area. Prue continued with no sense of direction, just merely letting the paintbrush move with no real thought.

"Oh sorry." Paige announced, walking into the room, shocked to find Prue there…painting.

"Why are you apologising? I'm the one intruding in your room." Prue replied, not removing her eyes from her hand and the paintbrush.

Paige grew thoughtful at her sister's response. _Why did I apologise? _she thought, noticing how Prue made no move to leave her room. "Don't think I'm being rude but why are you here?"

"Don't really know." Prue laughed, more to herself, while she continued her painting. "Just saw the blankness and I thought I would fill it."

Paige edged closer and gazed over Prue's shoulder, taking a look at the forming picture. She instantly noticed the amount of darkness that emanated.

"What's it supposed to be?" she asked quietly.

"That I have yet to decide." Prue answered.

"So your neither frightened you might ruin a master piece with one mark or if you'll reveal too much of yourself." Paige stated, still in a quiet voice. She had yet to find confidence around her eldest sister.

Prue once again laughed softly, before whirling the paintbrush in the water. Slowly she turned to Paige, who awaited her response.

"I'm not easily frightened and a master piece is only a master piece in the eye of the beholder. Some people will mask over the faults and still view it as a master piece. Other's shall use it to ridicule you but the question really is, why is that mark singled out as the mistake? Why isn't the rest of the picture at fault and that mark the significant piece?" Prue replied.

"I guess people like to blame one thing rather than the entirety." Paige commented.

"Exactly. Everybody needs an escape goat."

"Like Piper blamed me for you not being here." Paige supplied, thinking back to when she had first met her sisters.

Prue gazed at Paige for a long moment. "I guess you were the significant mark."

"..on a master piece." Paige finished her sister's sentence, although Prue had no intention of continuing her statement. "I mean, I ruined the family dynamics and life she had loved."

Prue returned her attention back to the paintbrush and stared at the tarnished canvas. "The only thing you did was extinguish her hope. The family had already been ruined." she commented her eyes firmly set on the painting.

Suddenly she turned to Paige and handed her the paintbrush. "Here, I'm better with a camera anyway."

Paige watched as Prue began to leave her room. "What about revealing too much of yourself?"

The eldest Halliwell turned back to face the youngest. "The truth will always come out, might as well not prolong it."

----------

Phoebe smiled brightly at the stranger, who strode past her on the street. She glanced at the houses along Prescott Street, before she came into view of the manor.

She couldn't help but feel happy. She had her job, her boyfriend and most importantly her eldest sister was back, completing the family unit they had developed. All in all, Phoebe felt content.

However, stepping into the Halliwell manor, Phoebe felt a chill but could not fathom why. _I bet Paige has been messing with the AC again, _she thought.

Phoebe placed her bag down on the floor and moved to the kitchen, finding Piper slumped over a pile of paper work.

"Piper, honey?" Phoebe prodded her sister gently, which caused Piper to jump in shock.

"Jeez, Pheebs, you scared me." the older sister remarked, placing a hand over her heart.

"Sorry." the younger of the two sheepishly grinned. "What's up anyway? I swear that coffee was sat there when I left this morning and usually your paper work is done by now."

"I've found it hard to concentrate." Piper replied shortly, not really wanting to discuss the matter further.

A mischievous grin spread graced Phoebe's face, while she raised an eyebrow towards her sister. "Leo been around then?"

"No, Phoebe, he has not and if you had taken the time to notice, it's not all red and rosy around this place lately as it may appear in Phoebeville." Piper snapped, as she began to collect all the clubs books, having had enough for today.

"Hey, don't take this out on me if you've had an argument with him." Phoebe remarked hurt, wondering if Piper's frustration was from the lack of answers they had on the demon who attacked Prue. Piper lately just seemed on edge about...everything.

Piper slammed the books back on the table and glared at her younger sister. "I haven't argued with Leo! This has jack to do with Leo!"

"Why the hell are you yelling at me?" Phoebe returned.

"It's always about you, isn't it?"

"What? Have you been infected by some demon anger crap again or something?"

"Oh grow up, not everything revolves around magic either." Piper spat, while gathering the books in her arms and moving into the living room.

"Funny enough, Piper, for the last four years our lives have." Phoebe retorted as she followed behind. "Now are you going to return my head that you so unwelcomingly bit off?"

Piper turned to face her sister, after placing the books on top of another table, allowing her to cross her arms. "Why did you go to the Underworld that day?"

Phoebe was taken a back by the sudden question and unwillingly tears brimmed in her eyes. "You know why?" she replied in a small voice.

Silence settled between them for a moment. "Do you still blame me for what happened?" Phoebe asked barely above a whisper.

"I blame everyone." Piper finally answered, dropping heavily onto the sofa, not wanting to ever get up. "I blame Prue for being so stupid, I blame you for being down there, I blame Leo for not orbing everyone out, I blame Cole because he was the reason you went in the first place, I blame the Elders for giving up…" she listed and sighed. "..and I blame myself because I couldn't stop any of it."

Phoebe sat down beside Piper and took her hand. "You weren't meant to. If these things had changed, we would have never found Paige."

"Paige could have been found without Prue having to be tortured." Piper returned heatedly.

"Tortured?"

"Well they didn't exactly have tea parties down there Phoebe." Piper quipped.

Silence once again fell between the two.

However, Piper soon stood from her seat. "I need to start dinner. You wanna help?"

"Yeah, sure." Phoebe replied distractedly, never questioning why Piper asked her, as the middle Halliwell sister generally preferred to be undisturbed while cooking. Her mind was elsewhere as she contemplated the seriousness of what Piper had just told her and her sister's sudden need of a distraction.

----------

Jaden shimmered into Prue's bedroom, just as the owner closed the door when she entered.

"Oh great." she muttered, trying her best to ignore his presence but found it impossible. "Have you come to yell at me some more?"

"No." he answered, perching himself on the side of her bed, while Prue moved around her room.

"Then what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I…um, just came to worn you the Source is growing impatient." Jaden replied, keeping his voice low so the Charmed Ones did not hear.

Prue glanced up at him finally and smiled slightly. "And what? He's sent you to ruffle my feathers, so to speak?"

Jaden shock his head. "No, I just thought I would worn you."

As quickly as he came, the warlock shimmered out again, leaving Prue to stare at the area he had occupied.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm not entirely sure if the whole painting thing made sense to you guys, lol. 

Also I have the next chap pretty much already to go, so if I get time during the week I'll post it earlier than have been.

ultimategilmoregirl; Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like my little fic. There was some more Prue/Paige in there for ya and I'm sorry if evil Prue makes you sad, I strangely find it funny. Anyway thanks again. :o)

Thanks to all reviewers, it's greatly appreciated.


	13. Experiencing the Nightmare

A/N: Hello all. How's it going?

I didn't quite get this up as quickly as I planned but...well it's here now.

* * *

13. Experiencing the Nightmare

Phoebe tried to scream but all that came out was a muffled whimper and a heavy sniff. The gag restricted any adequate sound, which would alert anyone to her state. She also struggled against her bounds that held her in place to the uncomfortable chair, although the only outcome was the pain of the rope burning her skin.

Once again she tried to make some noise, which did very little.

Tears streamed down her face, as she glanced in all directions. It was dark and shadows etched across the surfaces, making it difficult for her to focus.

She needed light, she needed reassurance. In fact Phoebe would make do with anything at this point.

Suddenly, as if on command a light flicked on behind her and also to her right. She instantly recognised her surroundings as the manor's basement. All of Phoebe's childhood fears came flooding back, causing her to thrash her head to the side, trying to block everything out.

However, her eyes focused on the steps that would lead to the kitchen. To safety.

Stood as a group was her family. Piper and Paige, with Leo resting a supportive hand on his wife's shoulder as he stood behind her sisters. Phoebe's eyes trailed to Cole, who watched her with a stoic expression.

She sniffled at their gazes, noticing how no one came to help. Trying to suppress her desperation, she removed all eye contact.

It was then she noticed the male figure, who stood at the top of the stairs, completely covered in shadow. Phoebe felt as if he was responsible for why she was tied to a chair. It was as if he was surveying his work, his creation.

Panic set in and Phoebe tried to gain her families attention for rescue. Again to no avail, as they remained expressionless.

Movement in front of her caught her attention. Somebody was walking towards her, but like the figure stood above them on the steps, they too were covered in shadow.

"Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe." Prue's voice floated in from the darkness. "..They aren't coming for you. No one is."

Prue stepped out into the dim lighting and smiled sadistically at her sister, who again began to struggle and whimper.

The eldest Halliwell laughed sympathetically. "Just hold still and this won't hurt a bit." she commented, as Phoebe watched the fireball dance in her sister's hand.

Phoebe shot up in bed, panting hard as the wiped her brow with the back of her hand. She gazed around her room in a scared manner, then settled as realisation dawned on her. _It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare, _she thought.

She laid back down and noticed the other side of the bed was empty. Cole had yet to make an appearance, something she was hoping he had a good explanation for.

Sighing, she closed her eyes. _It was just a nightmare, _she told herself again.

----------

Cole skulked through the walkways of the Underworld, insuring his hooded cloak covered his recognisable face.

Phoebe would surely kill him if she ever knew where he was but he needed to find answers. He wanted to reassure the Halliwells that Prue was now safe, although he knew they were all far from it.

The half demon could only figure that his need to help was spurred on by the guilt he felt for what had happened. He was the catalyst that had consequently condemned the eldest Halliwell, even though she had sacrificed herself willingly, she never would have had to, had he not put Phoebe in that danger.

Voices bring Cole out of his thoughts, as he presses his body against the hard wall. Last thing he needed was to be caught eavesdropping.

"He grows impatient." one demon stated.

"Well, what did he expect? He should have sent his best." another remarked, clearly thinking he was unappreciated.

Cole heard an additional set of foot steps approach. These were lighter than any demon, making him suspect it was a warlock or someone in human form at least.

"He did." the new voice stated confidently, as Cole suddenly felt as if he had heard it before, causing him to carefully peer around the corner.

"We'll see." the second demon scoffed, moving on.

Cole only caught a brief glimpse of them before he ducked back in and covered his face.

When the demon passed, Cole glanced up and stepped out into the corridor. _Sorry Phoebe, _he thought as he moved to follow the warlock.

----------

Phoebe walked into the kitchen, looking worse for wear with her hair a mess from sleep, although her features showed it had been restless.

"Morning." she mumbled to Paige and Piper, who sat at the table both with half finished coffee. They both turned to face their sister at her unexpected voice.

"Morning Pheebs." Paige replied, while scrutinizing her sister's appearance. "I would ask how you slept but…um, the hair says it all."

Piper smiled softly at the comment. "You okay? Pheebs."

"Urgh, I feel like crap and thanks Paige, it's nice to have your sisters for support." Phoebe muttered, grabbing the coffee from the side.

"Hey, I am supportive…just never leave the house with that hair, okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind." Phoebe quipped, taking a seat next to Piper.

"Why do you feel like crap?" the elder of the three asked, taking a sip of her coffee, grateful this one had not gone cold like yesterdays.

Phoebe glanced at her, then to Paige, instantly wondering how much her younger sister knew. "Bad dream." she answered.

"What about?" Paige asked innocently over the rim of her mug.

Piper caught Phoebe eyes as they shifted to her then back to Paige. "You know the usual; big scary demon, lots of shadow, slow painful death." she answered with a shrug but Piper could tell there was something else.

"See this is why I avoid horror films." Paige returned looking between both her sisters.

"Maybe I should." Phoebe laughed.

"Maybe you should what?" Prue questioned, appearing from the basement door, causing the younger sisters to jump and turn to face her.

Phoebe's face went slightly pale at the sight before her. "What you doing in the basement, Prue?"

"That's not fair I asked first." her eldest sister smirked, moving towards the three.

"Oh, I…uh, just said maybe I should stop watching horror films. Giving me nightmares." Phoebe answered, unable to remove the image of Prue and a fireball in her hand from her head.

"We live in a horror film pretty much anyway." Prue shrugged, moving to get some coffee as well.

"I would agree." Piper remarked quietly. She had yet to speak to Prue about yesterday and the more she thought of doing it, the more terrified she got.

Phoebe watched Prue and smiled before returning to her previous question. "Your turn. Why were you in the basement?"

"Thought I'd see if I'm able to salvage the ol' dark room." Prue answered.

"That'll be quite cool." Paige commented, looking up at her eldest sister.

"Yeah, do you need a hand?" Piper asked, deciding to take the plunge.

Prue shook her head at the offer. "Nope, I've got it covered." she replied quickly, taking a gulp of the bitter liquid. "I've got to go grab some stuff from my room."

Phoebe watched her sister leave and slowly turned back to the table, gazing at her mug.

"Pheebs, are you okay?" Paige questioned in concern, her voice causing Phoebe's head to shoot up.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem distant." the youngest responded.

"I think Prue is more so at the moment." Phoebe commented, glancing at both of her sisters, looking for any sign they agreed.

Piper raised her eyebrow slightly. "I don't really blame her, Pheebs."

The second youngest sighed. "I know." she stated, running a hand through her hair. "I'm going to get showered."

----------

Feeling refreshed, Phoebe emerged from her room, ready to forget the past night and put it behind her. Moving past Prue's bedroom, she noticed her sister seemed lost looking through a box.

Intrigued, she knocked gently on the door, causing Prue to turn and face her.

"Hey, what you looking at?" she asked carefully.

Prue closed it and pushed it under her bed. "Nothing important."

Phoebe chose to leave the topic, although she would probably peak later. "Are you happy to be back, Prue?" she found herself asking instead.

"Of course." was the short response she received, while Prue busied herself with stuff in her room.

"See I don't believe you." Phoebe laughed softly.

Prue spun at the younger witch, her eyes darkening by the moment. "How the hell would you know how I feel?" she spat, causing Phoebe's eyes to widen in shock.

"Maybe because I'm your sister."

The eldest Halliwell scoffed at her pathetic answer. "Sister? Please. Sisters don't abandon each other."

"We didn't abandon you. We lost you because you have to be so stubborn and protective."

"I saved you." Prue yelled.

"Yeah you did." Phoebe replied calmly. "..and if you hadn't, we would have still lost you. Your pride, guilt and grieve would have eaten at you."

"Why you…" Prue sneered, grabbing Phoebe's arm.

Although Phoebe expected to feel a blow to her face, it was actually her mind that took the brunt as she was pulled into a premonition.

_Prue was chained to a wall, covered in blood and bruises. Her head hung on her chin as she dangled from the cold metal wrapped around her wrists, imbedding itself deeper into her skin._

_She looked lifeless. Her clothing covered in the reddish brown colour of dried blood._

"_Prue, Prue, Prue." a gloating voice floated in from the darkness. "..They aren't coming for you. No one is."_

_Prue's head shot up as she screamed in pain._

Phoebe recoiled on the floor holding her head in her hands, crying as the pain from the images subsided. Never had it been so powerful and hurtful.

She glanced up through clouded eyes, to find Prue glaring down at her.

"I'm so sorry." Phoebe whimpered, watching as Prue averted her eyes. "Prue, please.." she begged.

However the sound of a crash from downstairs stopped the conversation from going any further. Phoebe wiped her eyes and scrambled to her feet as she and Prue ran from the room.

* * *

A/N: Dum de dum de dum... 

ultimantegilmoregirl; thanks for the review, glad you liked the chap. I thought I'd add a bit of Paige/Prue as you seemed to like but also there might not be much coming up. About Prue being evil; only time will tell, lol...and I'm glad that on some level it makes you think. :o)

Thanks to all who reviewed, you all need a big ol' treat this halloween, lol.

Which actually leads me to my next point, I shall try to have the next update for ya all on HALLOWEEN...but only if my house doesn't get egged...and also if I decide to play with water and flour, that may delay me. Other than my utter pointless ramble, I have nothing more to say...so I'll typed to you soon.


	14. Saving the Damned

A/N: Happy Halloween!!!!!!!

I promised you guys now, didn't I?...and look, strangely, a mid-week update.

Anyway below is what you came for...but don't get your hopes up.

* * *

14. Saving the Damned.

Both Phoebe and Prue stopped on the stairs as they took in the scene before them. Paige had been the one to crash into the foyer table and seemed dazed as she tried to get up.

The demon lured over her and prepared to finish his job.

Suddenly he flew across the room, demolishing a wall as he went.

Prue dropped her hand, while she stared at what she had done. Phoebe, however run to Paige as Piper also picked herself up from the ground.

_It was instinct, they are my target, _the eldest Halliwell repeated to herself silently, watching as the demon stood up and smirked at her. "Wait until the Source hears this." he sung, "..but I must finish what I started."

Prue glanced down the stairs, noticing the Charmed Ones attempting to readjust themselves while the demon approached. It amazed her, how they just automatically stood together, gripping each others hands for support…something she had been a part of.

"Piper, I now give you permission to blow the creep up…no questions asked!" Paige stated.

Piper raised her hands, motioning for her power to take the desired affect. However it merely made sparks bounce from his chest.

"Pipeeer." Paige whined, forgetting Prue, who still stood on the stairs surveying each persons move.

"I'm trying." Piper replied, repeating her motions.

One final motion saw the demon hurtle back, but as the room settled, the younger Halliwells noticed it had once again been Prue to have sent the creature flying.

"Why didn't my power's work?" Piper muttered, looking at her hands in disgust.

"I..I don't know, honey." Phoebe replied distractedly as she watched Prue, stand over the demon, no fear of being over powered.

Prue placed a boot across his throat, causing him to wheeze unpleasantly. However he did not remove the smug grin from his ghoulish features as he stared back at her.

"He'll…be….sending more." he spat. "You'll…die."

Prue applied more pressure to the demon's neck, making him cough and groan.

"Prue, why don't we get the crystal cage?" Phoebe asked carefully.

"You don't need the cage." she retorted. "He's like the Source's muscle…if we don't kill him, the Source will for failing."

She returned her eyes to the six foot creature and smugly grinned back, knowing she was right.

"How'd you know?" Paige cautiously enquired.

Prue scoffed at the question but did not remove her gaze. "Let's just say we go way back."

Slowly she lowered herself, so she was in reach of the athame strapped to his side. Prue placed her knee where her foot had been and lent in slightly. "You should have left alone."

The sisters watched as the demon attempted to wiggly under Prue's pressure, although he refused to attack her. Phoebe tried hard to listen to the demon's muffled last words but found it virtually impossible.

"You…should have…too. You could…have helped…me." the demon coughed. "You'll…die for…your tr…"

He screamed as the athame pierced his chest, while Prue twisted the weapon and watched as flames began to lick the wound. Suddenly she stood from her position and examined the smudge mark left on the carpet. _They are my target, _she silently yelled.

Prue glanced up to meet the worried eyes of her sisters and she allowed the athame to fall heavily to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked concerned.

Prue remained silent and continued to stare at each of them. _They are my target! _

"Prue…was he one that….?" Phoebe joined in, sending a quick glance to the dirty mark on the floor.

Still the eldest refused to speak, her mind running wild, making her feel as though everything around her was moving in slow motion.

Paige smiled softly. "First time I've been saved by the super witch."

_Saved…witch! _the words played through Prue's head and abruptly she bolted for the front door, leaving it wide open and just ran away as fast as her legs would allow her.

----------

Cole crept slowly, still keeping his distance from the warlock he followed. He knew he would have to be careful as they gradually began to enter the Source's domain. Although still at a desired distance, it dawned on Cole that if he got any nearer to the inner sanctum he would have to bale.

"You will have to destroy her." A voice gruffly announced, causing the warlock to stop abruptly and making Cole duck into the shadows again.

"You dare to tell me what to do?" the warlock demanded of the demon, who straightened at the words, taking a defensive position.

"Somebody has to."

"And you believe you are worthy to do so?" he yelled in response.

"I am worthier than you." the demon argued.

Cole watched as the warlock spun, releasing a sharp blade, which beamed as the torch light reflected on the clean blade. It impacted on the wall behind the demon, however the blade was no longer clean and the demon yelled in pain.

Involuntary, Cole grimaced as he stared at the bloodied lump that dangled where the hand had previously. The hand was know lying on the floor, while the demon held his arm, breathing heavily.

"I answer to the Source and the Source only. If you do not like the way I handle my business than I suggest you take it up with him." the warlock spat, turning to continue on his way.

"You'll die. Do you hear me? You'll die, Jaden!" the demon yelled after the departing warlock.

_Jaden? _Cole thought, finally finding the answer to his questions.

-----

_Prue stood with the stranger who had just walked into the alcove asking her to dance, she extended her hand. "I'd love to."_

"_Great, I'm Jaden by the way." he grinned again._

_---_

"_Watch it!" Prue snapped, as Cole stepped into the back room of P3 while she just pushed past him. _

_He glared at the man, who stood in the same position, staring back at him. "What did you do?" he demanded._

-----

"Jaden!" another warlock ran up to Jaden, pulling Cole from his chaotic thoughts as he processed the revelation. "Jaden, the Source needs you now."

"Why? What's happened?"

"We have a complication." the warlock replied as they both shimmered out of view.

Cole watched with dazed eyes, as the demon tried to pick himself up. "He'll die." he muttered, still holding his wound.

_If I have my say, he will, _Cole thought, shimmering out.

----------

"Where would she have gone?" Phoebe asked as she paced back and forth, continually glancing up at the front door, awaiting for it to be pushed open by her eldest sister.

"Pheebs, please stop the pacing. I'm getting sea sick." Paige muttered, sitting on the sofa, her eyes also trained on the front door.

"Sorry." Phoebe replied distractedly, beginning to bit her thumb nail.

"Leo!" Piper yelled up to the ceiling, "Leo, I swear if you don't get down here…." she seethed, before she threw her hands up in defeat. She turned to her sisters, annoyance evident on her expression. "Where the hell is he?"

"He's your husband." Paige replied absent-mindedly.

"Thanks, Paige, didn't realise that." the elder sister spat back.

"Where would she have gone?" Phoebe repeated herself.

"If we knew that Phoebe, do you think we would stand around here debating it and yelling for that ass of a husband of mine?" Piper irately answered, finally falling in the seat next to her baby sister.

Phoebe turned to look at her sister, irritable herself, especially after what had happened prior to the demon attack. "I was just asking." she huffed.

Silence filled the awkward air before Piper released a heavy sigh. "Why didn't my powers work?"

"Don't know, Pipe." Paige answered, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm getting the book." Phoebe stated suddenly, moving for the stairs, while muttering to herself. "I'm so going to kick fate's ass when I meet that son of a..."

* * *

A/N: It's kinda ended funnily, I know, but need it that way I'm 'fraid. 

Prujo; Awe, thanks. Glad your liking it so far. I'm going to try and update a little more, see if I can get this thing completed. :o) Thanks again.

Thanks to all the readers and especially the reviewers ('',) You guys are great.

Now I'm going to go fly as I have some serious egging to do.

Hope you have a good Halloween!!!


	15. Recklessly Wanting

A?N: Hello all. I'm back!!!!!!

Hope you are all good and had a great Christmas and Happy New Year.

Sorry for not updating as I said I would. (I actually had plans to have this finished by Christmas. I thinks it's safe to say that has gone out the window, lol.) I won't give you loads of excuses, but I have a New Years Resolution and that's to have this finished by the time Santa visits again:o)

Seriously, apologies to those who are still reading and thank you for all your patience. I'll update more...unless you've all lost interest!

Anyway...chapter 15.

* * *

15. Recklessly Wanting 

It seemed as though Prue's feet had been moving with little thought or carefulness. They purely moved one after the other in a spontaneous attempt to distance herself from the crashing wreck she was vastly becoming.

She knew what she had to do. That had been presented to her thousands of times but she needed to find her bearings.

The clicking of her shoes on marble flooring brought Prue out of the chaotic and numb exertion she had been unaware of.

In an effort to answer the buzzing questions as to where she had ended up, Prue spun, glazing at her surroundings. The darkness did little to help but realisation did dawn on her.

The wooden plagues on the wall. The polished surfaces. The chill that ran down her spine.

She was in the one place she refused to acknowledge. Her 'grave.'

Her name stood out from the rest, as if burning heavily into her chest. It's mere existence left minuscule doubt of her impact in the world.

It was plain. If not for her own name, it would have blended with the rest.

"I didn't even get 'She worked hard.'" Prue commented aloud, knowing she was no longer alone.

"I think 'Kills her own' suites better."

Prue turned round from facing her marking and smiled sarcastically at Jaden. "Do you have any justification for that remark? Especially as I am neither Demon nor Warlock."

"Who said I was referring to the complication you have caused us?" Jaden returned, stepping away from the wall he had been leaning against.

"Well your remark was in the past tense, meaning it has happened and as I am yet to kill my sisters…"

"The Charmed Ones." the warlock corrected.

"…Fine, The Charmed Ones, it is obvious as to what you are referring to." Prue finished, exaggerating the roll of her piercing eyes.

Jaden stepped even closer to Prue, so he towered over her small frame. "Okay," he replied darkly, keeping his voice to minimum. "…Would you explain to me why you felt the need to kill the Source's best?"

"Now, now, Jaden." Prue smiled, placing a hand on his cheek and taping it gently, in a patronising manner. "You know you will always be his favourite." she giggled at the frustrated expression, which forced through his calm exterior.

"Why?" He reiterated more forcefully.

"It felt like a good idea at the time." she shrugs in response.

"Well it wasn't!" Jaden yelled suddenly, expecting Prue to at least step away but she barely blinked in response.

The eldest Halliwell stood composed for a moment, remaining calm and collected, despite the inner battle she seemed to have been going through. "Strange, particularly how I was the only one there with first hand experience to judge the outcome."

"You can not pick and chose who decides to die at any time!" Jaden yelled once again.

This time, Prue did step away slightly but not out of intimidation. She extended her hand and pointed to the plaque that adorned her name. "Well someone certainly can!" she shouted back with pent up anger echoing of the cold walls. "..And what the hell is this whole fight between good and evil if you are not choosing _who _to kill."

"You can not kill your own to safe the ones you plan to kill." Jaden explained, stepping closer to remove the gap between them. "Unless of course that is your general plan."

"What are you getting at Jaden?" Prue indignantly responded, folding her arms in front of herself, refusing to break eye contact.

The warlock leaned in closer, drawing out each word to insure Prue listened carefully. "I think you already know."

"Well I wouldn't ask if I did, so enlighten me O'great one."

"You seem to be losing sight of your assignment. If things do not change, the Source _will _dispose of you."

Prue scoffed in response and turned to move away.

"These people as good as killed you themselves." Jaden added, causing the eldest Halliwell to stop. "They left you alone and even buried you….and yet you insist on protecting them. Imagine what they will do when they find out who you work for. Surely they won't blink at the idea of destroying you then."

"Shut up!" Prue yelled out, spinning to face Jaden.

"Why? It's the truth. Either way your dead to them, otherwise that thing would not be up there." he responded, indicating the marking again. "You are not the older sister anymore."

"Shut up!" she cried once more, sending Jaden hurtling for the marble wall behind him with a mere flick of her hand.

He stood to his feet gingerly, before smiling smugly towards Prue. "What's the matter Prue, real world too much for you?"

"Real world? This is no real world. If we were in the real world you would not exist, I would not theatrically be dead and my sisters would not be against me in this battle of control, which we don't even reap the benefits from. We wouldn't continually fight for something that can never be won!"

"And what is to be won?" Jaden enquired.

"Ultimate power. That's what you guys want and that's what the Elder's want, right?" Prue responded.

"Ultimate power would be cool. But what is it that you want then, Prue?"

She stood silent, contemplating the question. However nothing came to her.

"I'll tell you what you want…" Jaden suddenly continued. "..You want to be the older sister again, the protector; the one they run to when things get tough…."

"No, I don't! You don't know what I want." Prue argued.

"….Instead of in that." Jaden shot a low voltage fireball towards Prue's name, doing little damage. "Isn't it funny the people you want to protect are the people that put you there." he laughed sarcastically.

"This is the real world Prue." he continued stepping closer towards her, slowly. "Your not Charmed anymore."

Prue swung her fist out, which collided with his stomach. "I know that arsehole." she added, while bringing her knee up hard into his chin. "..and I will deal with them when I am good and ready."

Regrouping, Jaden starred at her, eyes blazing. "I don't think you can. Your too weak."

Prue swung her arm, sending Jaden into a table of flowers. The sound of the wood cracking under his weight, vibrated of the walls. Prue strode purposefully towards his sprawled out body.

"I am not weak."

Jaden gazed at her, letting out a laugh, before shimmering out and reappearing behind Prue, with his arm tight around her neck. "Getting slow, Prue."

She sent her head back with force, which smashed into his nose, instantly realising her from his grip. Prue spun round, readying to punch Jaden in face but the warlock had ducked, barely missing Prue's fist.

He grabbed her roughly and threw her towards the wall. However Jaden never anticipated Prue shimmering out in the last moment.

"Getting slow, Jay." she whispered in his ear, while holding his neck firmly by her arm, having appeared behind him.

Jaden kicked Prue's legs out from underneath her, causing her to lose all balance and she plunged to the floor, while dragging Jaden with her. Pinned to the floor, Prue glazed at Jaden, trying to level her breathing.

Silence finally enveloped the room, as neither made a move to reposition themselves.

"What is it you want then, Jaden?" Prue returned the question.

No words were spoken, as Jaden pressed his lips firmly on Prue's, who's breathing barely had time to level as the intensity rose.

----------

"Piper! I worked out why your power's didn't work on the big ugly guy!" Phoebe yelled as she tried to steadily come down the stairs, although almost falling more than once. She gripped the Book of Shadows to her chest, as she hit the last step.

"Really?" Paige asked as she stood from her position on the couch.

"Yeah, I have. Where's Piper?"

"Kitchen. I thinks she's trying to calm her nerves…you know, the Piper way." Paige replied, with a sympathetic shrug of her shoulders.

Phoebe grimaced slightly at the implications. "Potion or food?"

"Well, you have the book, Pheebs."

Phoebe briefly glanced at her chest then back to her baby sister. "Right. Anyway I have the answers and we have lots to discuss as well."

With her final words, Phoebe headed for the kitchen with Paige close behind.

"Piper, put down the spatula and turn off the oven." Paige instructed as both the youngest Halliwell's stepped into their older sister's domain. "Phoebe has found the solution to your power problem."

"Well how about the Prue problem or the Leo problem? You know that both have seemed to disappeared of the face of this earth." Piper quipped frustrated and becoming increasingly moody.

"Piper, breath." Phoebe replied, while setting the book down on the table. "Firstly, I can't fix all your problems in a blink of an eye. Secondly, Prue needs some air and I think that is understandable in the circumstances…"

"Thirdly," Paige cut in. "Whatever you are cooking smells really nice."

"Paige." Phoebe chastised.

"What? I'm just saying. I mean, I'm sure both Prue and Leo will want some food when they get back."

Piper sighed heavily and moved over to the table next to her sisters. "What did you find, Pheebs?"

"Well, you know how your powers just kind of…" Phoebe began trying to find the right words.

"Did nothing, flat-lined on me…" Piper supplied unimpressed by her recent show of power.

"Yeah," Phoebe continued. "..it turns out that demon, Anchovex, has a type of armour the Source presented to him, for his service. It doesn't actually say what he did to deserve it…but he got it none the less."

Paige cleared her throat. "Back on track, Pheebs."

"Right, well, it absorbs any type of destructive power and strengthens his abilities. So, anything like your power or fireballs; electrokinesis; to name a few, would only help him rather than hinder."

"So, Prue's worked because it's not destructive, which means I could have frozen him." Piper responded.

"Yes and no," Phoebe smiled softly. "He would have been immune to all of your powers if you used the explosive power first, which you did. It granted him immunity, like those demons in the court with Free Willy, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Piper deadpanned.

"Who's Free Willy?" Paige asked.

"A judge gone bad. It was around the time our little Phoebe met Cole."

Paige scrunched her face at the topic. "Must have been a rough day."

"Hey, let's get back to the topic." Phoebe cut in before they ripped Cole to shreds.

"Fine." Piper replied, before looking to Phoebe, raising an eyebrow. "If I only strengthened him, how did Prue manage to over power him?"

"That I don't know…but she was right when she said the Source would kill him for failing. It was part of the deal with the cool present he was given. If an assignment arose he could not complete, he would be destroyed." Phoebe explained. "No, questions asked."

"Wonder what the return policy would be like." the youngest Halliwell mused.

Suddenly, Cole shimmered in beside them, scaring all but Phoebe.

"Hi honey." she beamed.

"We have a problem." Cole states to all in the room, briefly giving Phoebe a peck on the cheek in response to her greeting.

"What about?" Piper questioned, preying both Prue and Leo would finally make an appearance.

The ex-demon cleared his throat. "Um, do you guys remember the guy Prue danced with at P3 the other night?"

"The hottie that she blew off?" Paige asked, raising an eyebrow at the weird turn of conversation. "Sure." she stated, glancing at Piper and Phoebe to see that they remembered him too.

"What was his name again?" Phoebe questioned her sisters.

"It began with J, didn't it?." Piper answered, only really remembering snip-bits of the dark, good-looking man. She had been busy with Leo in her office.

"Jason?" the youngest supplied.

Cole let out an infuriated groan. "It was Jaden."

"That's it!" Phoebe beamed. "Poor guy." she muttered.

"He's a warlock!" Cole finally explained, becoming blunt due to the increasing banter.

"What?" Piper snapped, which dulled the other Halliwell's exclamations. "How did you find that out? Has something happened to Prue?"

"Nothings happened to Prue, I mean she's been her all day."

"Actually Cole, Prue left about an hour or so ago…after a demon attacked." Phoebe explained.

Cole's face was one of confusion. "What? She just walked out."

"Well, she more ran." Paige replied.

"She said she knew the demon who attacked and once he was vanquished, she left." Piper replied, while Phoebe had grown quiet and pensive as the information flowed around her.

"Who was it?" Cole returned.

"A demon named Anchovex." Paige answered, flipping the book to the page detailing the demon, who was now little more than a smudge mark left on the carpet.

Concern etched on his face while he processed the new information. Piper watched in concern, wishing she could work out what Cole was thinking. If it had been Leo….she would be diving head first into a plan by now.

"What is it Cole?" she finally asked, before glancing at Phoebe, noting her younger sister looked lost in a world of her own.

"The demon, is a favourite of the Source."

"Well, was." Paige corrected, having a sense of foreboding with each little detail.

"..the warlock, Jaden.." Cole continued, barely registering Paige's comment. "..is considered the Source's lap dog as such. Very powerful and feared in the Underworld."

Piper listened intently and soon caught up to speed with Cole's concern. "…and both have been sent, since Prue's return."

"Yeah, meaning.." Cole sighed, "..Prue is not back for good yet."

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you." Phoebe announced as she broke her long silence.

* * *

A/N: Well, whatcha think? 

Thank you for all the lovely reviews and for anyone that has read this.

Crystal; Thank you for the review and I'm really glad you like it so far. Prue, as you may have noticed, is a little messed up at the moment, lol. It shall work out, promise ya.

Prujo; Thanks for the compliment, although the updating kinda stopped, lol. Anyway, hopefully I'm back on track and more updates to come. Thanks again for your reviews!

Thanks to all tose who reviewed and hope you all liked the update. I'll be sure to review all those that I have missed lately. Sorry to those who I have.

Anyway, Happy New Year and I hope you all have a good one!


	16. The Overbearing Possessions

A/N: Hello all. How have you been?

Sorry for not updating sooner, I have been manic lately.

So without delaying any further...

* * *

16. The Overbearing Possessions

The hard and cold surface was the first thing to greet Prue, which instantly stirred her. She couldn't comprehend why she was laid on such an uncomfortable floor, until she slowly opened her eyes and glanced to the side of her.

Prue clutched what clothing she had nearby, close to her freezing skin and recoiled from Jaden's sleeping form.

"Oh, this could not have happened." she muttered to herself, in utter disbelieve.

She rubbed her eyes fiercely, then gazed at the scene, which to her annoyance had not disappeared like she had hoped it to.

Sighing at her current situation, Prue quickly dressed, while trying not to wake the sleeping warlock. _Last thing I need is a smug Jaden, _she thought bitterly. _..or any type of Jaden full stop._

_How had it happened? _she silently asked, trying to workout when she had lost all sense and completely lost her mind.

She was in the process of doing up her boot, when she stopped and glared at Jaden, who was only half covered by the long black coat he had worn.

_He did it! _she realised. _He kissed me. Sure I didn't stop but….urgh, that bastard!_

Prue's next boot went on more forcefully, with the added need to stomp on Jaden's head using the very same boot.

_He just had to go and ruin it, didn't he? _

The eldest Halliwell searched for her jacket but could not find it amongst the mess she and Jaden had caused with their fighting and…._other things. _She found it difficult to voice or even put a name to what she had just done.

_And in a mausoleum, of all places! How demeaning and cliché is that? _

Prue stopped searching and instead stood above Jaden, with her hands on her hips, glaring down upon him. "What have I done?" she whispered.

Finally, needing to get out and having spied her jacket firmly under Jaden's head, Prue grabbed for the only other option she had presented. She took Jaden's jacket, quick to replace it with his shirt, and took off into the cold night.

-----------

Phoebe stood in the kitchen, biting her lip as the three other people turned to face her.

"What is it?" Piper questioned worriedly.

"I, uh." the second youngest Halliwell began but found it near impossible to find the correct words.

"Pheebs, what's up?" Paige pressed.

"Before the demon attacked earlier, I..I was upstairs with Prue and we were arguing…" Phoebe watched as Piper's face fell slightly at what she had heard. She had seen the expression several times and she could only guess Piper had hoped things had changed.

To distract herself from Piper, Phoebe turned her attention to the floor, only briefly looking at Cole and Paige. "…and she…she went to hit me but I was pulled into a premonition…"

"Why would Prue try to hit you, Phoebe?" Piper asked suddenly. In all their years of fighting, Prue and Phoebe very rarely made physical contact. Piper believed for Prue to lash out, it would not have been a typical argument.

Cole seemed to have stiffened at the thought of someone hurting Phoebe. He glanced at the other two sisters and found Paige to be starring at the floor, which obviously meant she felt uncomfortable with the sudden topic. The demon then glanced to Piper, who starred at Phoebe with intent.

"We were arguing about what had happened…when she disappeared and I..I told her that even if she didn't save me that her guilt and pride would have eaten away at her and we still would have lost her." Phoebe answered in a small voice.

"And she was going to hurt you over that?" Cole questioned through gritted teeth.

"Hey," Piper yelled at him. "Prue would have been provoked."

"She was, Cole." Phoebe answered, standing next to him and placing her hand on his arm. "I was trying to get a reaction from her. I've done it before. Sometimes it's the only way I can get through to her."

"Still.." Cole tried to argue.

"You don't know her." Piper shot back before he started. "Prue wouldn't just hurt us. Phoebe knows which buttons to push."

"Pipe, there's something else." Phoebe cut in. "I had a premonition. That's why I don't have a red welt on the side of my face."

"What happened?" Paige asked quietly, having remained quiet through out the previous topic.

"Prue…being tortured. I..I don't wanna go into details, but…it was horrible."

Phoebe looked from Paige, who seemed speechless, before turning to Cole and Piper, who shared a brief glaze, which Phoebe caught.

"What?" she asked.

Piper swallowed a lump in her throat before answering. "Prue has scar that I have seen and I'm not sure how many others she may have. When I found out, I asked Cole how bad it would have been."

"Why didn't we know about this?" Phoebe asked, while indicating to herself and Paige.

"I..I didn't want to worry you until I had spoken to Prue. Until I had found out more."

Phoebe didn't have time to respond, as the familiar blue orbs appeared beside her elder sister.

"Where have you been?" Piper questioned her husband heatedly.

Feeling ambushed, Leo's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I was with the Elder's discussing Prue."

"Why?" Paige asked.

"They're almost ready to alter certain aspects of the past year or so. Also they believe the Source is preparing to come for Prue, which means we need to….."

"We already know." Piper cut him off.

At his puzzled look, Phoebe pointed to Cole. "My M.I.A boyfriend was in the Underworld, which by the way you never told me you was doing." she replied, directing the last part of the sentence to Cole.

"Sorry." he smiled innocently in response. "..but I did good, right?"

"Those Elder's need to become more efficient." Paige commented, just as they all heard the front door shut.

Piper only briefly glanced at the rest before hurrying towards the front door, where she caught a glimpse of Prue's body going up the stairs.

"Prue." she called, watching as her eldest sister hesitated before turning to face her.

"Yeah." the ravened haired Halliwell responded, noticing the remaining family members standing just beyond Piper. _Oh perfect, _she thought bitterly at their curious stares, _this will surely top my night off._

"You okay? You left in a hurry earlier."

"I'm fine, Piper. I just needed to get out and go for a walk. Now, however, I need a shower." Prue responded as politely as she could, digging her hands deeper into the oversized coat she wore, trying to keep from screaming.

As she turned to continue her trek up the stairs, Phoebe spoke, curiosity lining her words.

"Who's coat are you wearing? Men's clothing has never really suited you Prue." the younger sister tried to joke but the room only filled with thick tension. This did not go unnoticed, although no comment was passed.

"I was cold and a guy in the park offered me his coat." Prue lied, trying to forget the actual reason she had suddenly acquired the new garment.

"It's a nice coat." Paige commented, smiling softly.

"It is." Prue responded.

"Does he want it back?" Piper asked, feeling as though Prue was hiding something from them. _How about the scaring that is bound to be under that? _she silently argued with herself.

She knew that when Prue had returned from the Underworld, she would have surely changed. However Piper was finding it increasingly difficult to find the old Prue when starring at the new one. Her eyes were stormy, as if unable to judge herself with how she would react.

The younger sister knew of Prue's uncertain and uncharacteristic reactions, and found lately cautiously approaching every word, even a simple greeting.

She placed a great part of this to her guilt, that ate at her every time she looked at her eldest sister. Guilt, which she still found difficult to quieten in her mind, particularly when faced with the darkened blue-green colour of Prue's eyes.

"He knows where I am, whether he arrives is a different matter." Prue spoke coldly. She wanted to shred herself of the coat, which hung round her like an overbearing storm cloud.

"He has our address?" Phoebe questioned, remembering a time when Prue would have yelled at her for being so trusting.

"He knows where I am." Prue reiterated, before turning back to the stairs, calling back down. "Now that twenty questions is over, I'll be in the shower."

----------

No amount of water or soap could remove the feeling Prue had. The event still clear in her mind and the disgust in her heart.

She could not get clean.

The eldest Halliwell had battled ever intention, which may have ever presented itself between she and Jaden…and yet tonight was proof that battling is pointless. It was not love, that she was sure. It could not have even been an attraction.

Jaden was dark and brooding but when she looked at him there was no flutter of butterflies or catching of breath. He had been her tormenter and she, his. They bonded over the need to keep the other in their place.

It was not love.

It was not an attraction.

No.

It was the need for someone who understood. Who knew, on some level, where the other was coming from.

How Jaden ended up being this person, Prue did not know.

With her skin raw from the cleansing as well as the boiling water that eased her warring mind, Prue emerged from the shower, wrapping a soft towel around her aching body.

While running a hand through her wet hair, she gazed in the mirror, instantly aware of the scar, he had so kindly given to her.

No it had not been love. Possession was a better word.

* * *

A/N: I'm not well liked now, am I? 

Anyway thanks for all the reviews and glad you liked the last chapter, lol.

Jdjames; Thanks for your review. Life After Death will be continued just at the moment it's kinda gone on hiatus. It will be back. Promise!

Now, I shall dash and hide. Bye!


	17. Facing the Consequences

A/N: Hi guys. New update for you.

Now I know some of you are hating the Jaden/Prue stuff but please bare with it. Everything will work out, lol.

Anyway below is what you came to read so...

* * *

17. Facing the Consequences

Prue carefully made her way through the darkened halls towards her bedroom, still wrapped in the soft and comforting towel. She remained as quiet as possible, not wanting to be confronted by the endless questions her sisters had.

Closing the door firmly behind her, Prue walked over to the bedside lamp, which illuminated the majority of the room in a soft glow.

Sighing heavily, she then went to her set of draws, ignoring the discarded jacket laying mockingly on the chair.

_Why now? Why when I am so close? _she thought bitterly.

As she pulled her chosen nightwear out, see felt a cold and unwanted presence envelope the room. She wanted to hide. Never before in her life had she wanted to run and hide so much but yet her feet refused to move as she kept still.

"You left."

His voice was calm and small, which worried Prue since she had tried to prepare herself for a smug, gloating attitude.

Releasing her breath softly, she closed the draw firmly, clothing still in hand and turned to face the darkened corner where he stood. It was then Prue noticed her own jacket laying haphazardly on her bed, where he had obviously thrown it.

"I wasn't up for an encore." she reproached, keeping her eyes anywhere but on the warlock.

Jaden stepped out from the shadow and took steady steps towards her, causing Prue to glance with a glare, trying to still him from any further movement. However the expression did nothing to prevent his advance.

"Who said I was?" Jaden spat in a low voice, standing in front of Prue, who was instantly aware of her state of dress…or lack there of.

She recovered her venomous glare and flicked her head up to meet his overbearing stare. "What do you want?"

"Now, now Prue, calm yourself." Jaden mocked, feeling elated by her loss of confidence around him. He finally felt in control of the former Charmed One. Even when he had been her captor, a part of him never obtained the control he now experienced.

With this feeling, he brought his index finger down on the scaring he had caused and gently run his finger along the mark, while his eyes followed his motion.

Prue's, however, remained on his face, trying not to recoil at the simplest of touches.

"What do you want Jaden?" she repeated, frozen in place.

"I came for my jacket." he huskily responded, finally allowing the smug grin to appear across his lips.

"It's on the chair."

Jaden's grin grew and he released a soft laugh, while he moved his hand up to Prue's face, brushing her hair behind her ear. "You look tired, you should sleep." he mocked.

Slowly he walked over to the chair and picked up his jacket, before he shimmered out of sight.

Prue lett out an infuriated breath and threw her clothing on the floor in anger.

She was far from being able to sleep.

----------

Cole kept a firm eye on Prue as she danced to the music, which blared through out the club. Lights flashed and smoke was the intoxicating air shared by the crowded confides around them.

The ex-demon had heard movement from the eldest Halliwell earlier that night and when he checked to see what the noise had been, he only found an empty bedroom. Having believed she had went to bed, he thought it was best he tried to find her.

It had been a shock however to find her entering a club, which was not P3.

Cole kept a distance, as he planned on neither Prue nor her sisters finding out he was following her. It was purely out of worry, as he could not bare to see Phoebe distraught as she had been previously. Added to the fact he felt responsible for what had happened before, he wanted to protect Prue as she had done for Phoebe….and him.

Still, he could not figure out Prue's current mood. Why had she left so late and why so secretive? It was strange occurrence to him and all he could work out was that she looked somewhat happy, in control.

He pitted the male population that had formed around her. They had no idea of what they were trying to obtain. Cole couldn't help but laugh softly at their somewhat naïve efforts.

Cole sipped his cold beer, remaining alert to Prue and her surroundings.

_How different would it be if I had went for Prue instead of Phoebe? _he mused to himself, with an inner chuckle. _For a start, she wouldn't be dancing with anyone but me like that. _

Suddenly he noticed what he had been dreading.

He watched as someone pulled on Prue's arm forcefully. Not just anyone. The warlock. Jaden.

Cole moved from his seat instantly and followed with difficulty, trying to push through the crowd. Some cursed his rude movements but he gave little care, as he watched Prue being pulled through the mass of people.

"Hey handsome. Wanna dance?" one woman asked, stepping right in front of his path, placing her hands on his chest seductively.

Glancing down, he growled lowly. "Move." he ordered.

"Now, don't be shy." she teased, moving even closer to him.

"Move." he yelled, pushing her forcefully aside.

Cole ignored her cries of obscenities and moved forward trying to catch a glimpse of Prue and the soon-to-be dead warlock.

----------

"Jaden, let go off me!" Prue yelled over the load music, as Jaden pulled her away from the dance floor. The scene had been all too familiar to the one in P3, where he had once again pulled her away.

"Let me go!" she shouted again, while glaring at the people who stood to stare at the odd couple.

Finally Jaden pushed open the backdoor to the club, which was discreetly down a hidden hallway. He dragged Prue behind, before being covered in the cold night air and allowing his fierce grip on her to relax.

"You bastard!" the raven haired witched pushed against his chest. "What the hell do you think you are playing at? Do you not understand the words _let go off me_?"

"That's not what you told me earlier." he sneered back, leaning in closer.

Prue pushed him away, sending him into the wall.

"Don't start that! I am not yours to pull around as you wish." she spat in disgust. "I will never be yours."

"You already have been…" Jaden returned, briefly glancing at his mark on her, which had not gone unnoticed by Prue. "..in more ways than one."

"This.." she motioned to the same scar. "…gives you no hold over me. You do not own me Jaden!"

The warlock moved forward towards Prue, while she stood her ground. Once again he placed a gentle hand on her hair, bringing it behind her ear.

"We'll see." he mocked.

Prue smiled dangerously, while looking up at Jaden. "You will never own me Jaden. It will only be fun to watch you try."

She laughed, as she pushed past him and walked down the alleyway, before shimmering out of sight.

The door to the side of Jaden suddenly burst opened and he turned to face the person, who eyed him coldly.

"Where's Prue?" Cole snapped, stepping up to the warlock.

Jaden regarded the demon in disgust, a clear traitor to their kind. "Who wants to know?" he replied, playing dumb.

Cole produced an energy ball in his right hand and inched closer. "I do. Now where is Prue?"

"Gone home." the warlock grinned menacingly. "Didn't like the unsavoury characters in this place."

"Good, that means I can deal with you without her knowing." Cole responded, releasing the energy ball with a flick of his wrist, but was disappointed as Jaden shimmered out of the firing line and appeared behind him.

"Belthazor, now that wasn't polite, was it?" Jaden chuckled. "I mean, what would the Source think?"

"I don't care what he thinks." Cole spat, another energy ball appearing in his hand.

"You will." Jaden grinned, as two demons shimmered in behind Cole. "We've been waiting for you Belthazor. It's time for you to face the consequences."

Before Cole could shimmer away, the two behind him attacked, sending the startled lawyer to the ground, while the pain coursed through his entire body. He was then pulled roughly into a tight grip by the same demons.

All he could focus on was the smug face of Jaden as he loomed over him.

"I'll be sure to send Phoebe your love." he mocked.

Cole attempted to fight but was held even tighter and could only watch as he was shimmered out of the alleyway.

"It's been a very productive day." Jaden commented to himself, finally disappearing.

* * *

A/N: Dum, dum dum...

Now wasn't that boring, lol.

Anway I'll have a new update up hopefully soon, so thank you to all those who are reading and big big grins to those who review. I love them all.

:o)


End file.
